Mi único vicio
by Boone-spn
Summary: Petrellicest.NC-17.Spoilers hasta el capitulo 1x23 "How to stop an exploding man"Peter está a punto de estallar y arrasar Nueva York pero Nathan llega y evita la explosón besándolo.Un amor prohibido,drama,sexo,chantaje...Espero que os guste.
1. Cómo empezó todo

**Mi único vicio**

1. Cómo empezó todo 

Llegué corriendo, me dolían las piernas y creía que no podría sostenerme en pie por mucho más. Y allí lo vi, con las manos de un rojo brillante y lo llamé "Peter", mi voz sonó desesperada. Estaba a punto de explotar y no podía dejarle allí, no quería que muriese nadie, podía provocar una masacre...tenía que alejarlo de allí. Me acerqué y le miré, su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- Nathan...-su voz sonaba desesperada, al igual que la mía. No sabía que hacer, pero debía alejarlo de allí. Le dije que no se preocupara, que yo estaba a su lado y todo iría bien.

Lo rodeé con los brazos y nos elevamos, veíamos los edificios allí abajo, ya estábamos lejos.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Peter hasta el cuello de mi camisa. Peter sollozaba y cada vez tenía un color más rojo, más brillante. Le salían chispas de las manos.

Por dios! No podía dejarle así!! Tenia que calmarlo, a lo mejor así todo terminaba, la luz, el dolor, sus lágrimas...

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió, cuando toda mi vida acabó de joderse, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que iría al infierno, pero lo hice.

Le besé. Lento y suave. Sólo con los labios. Peter se calmó y dejó de brillar con esa luz aunque su corazón seguía palpitando deprisa y con fuerza. El mío también. Y comencé a descender hacia un pequeño parque que estaba cerca, era oscuro y cuando llegamos no nos soltamos.

Continuamos abrazados un rato. Ninguno sabía que decir...la situación era tensa e incómoda. "Pete, la luz...tus manos..." susurré, él se miró las manos y me besó. Fue sólo un roce pero me besó. Creo que ese fue el principio de todo, cuando comenzamos a entender que nuestra relación era muy especial. Tal vez demasiado especial...

- Debemos volver...con los demás- me dijo cerca del oído, creo que no respondí pero él sabía que le diría que si. Le agarré de la cintura y apoyé mi frente en la suya. Salimos volando hacia Kirby Plaza.

Aterrizamos en un callejón cercano y comenzamos a correr hacia la plaza. Peter llegó primero y, al verlo, Claire salió corriendo y lo abrazó. Él, en un gesto cariñoso, le revolvió el pelo.

Después Claire se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí y corrió a abrazarme, igual que había hecho con Peter. "Sabía que eras buena persona, gracias a dios que estáis bien" dijo llorando mientras me abrazaba.

Me alegró saber que estaba bien, sabia que no podía ocurrirle nada malo (ya que se regeneraba) pero igualmente me preocupaba por ella, era mi hija. Aunque sabía que Bennett la cuidaba bien, ese hombre era buena persona y se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Después aparecieron los demás, aunque no vi a Hiro por ningún lado. Todos estábamos bien, algunos rasguños, disparos y demás, pero estábamos vivos. Sólo dijimos que Peter había podido controlarlo, no podíamos decir la verdad. Era algo moralmente incorrecto y vergonzoso.

Peter estaba sentado en uno de los bordes de la fuente. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. No sabía que decir y le pase el brazo por encima de los hombros. Tenia la cara seria y parecía estar en otro lado. "Casi mueres, Nathan...Qué soy yo sin ti?" dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yo sólo le apreté el hombro levemente, para que supiera que lo había escuchado. "Ahora todo irá mejor, yo estoy vivo y Sylar ha muerto" dije buscando el cadáver con la mirada, pero me di cuenta de una cosa..."No creo que haya muerto...no hay cadáver, y la tapa de las alcantarillas está abierta. Habrá escapado" concluyó Peter.

En ese momento miré hacia todos lados esperando ver el cadáver. Pero efectivamente no había ni rastro, ahora tenía más miedo que antes. Aún no habíamos salvado al mundo.

- Nathan...- me llamó- creo que deberíamos irnos. Viene la policía. Y tú...tu imagen...eres congresista...

Escuché atentamente y sí, la policía estaba llegando – Tienes razón, vamos. Ey! Viene la policía!! Vamonos!!- grité a todos.

Al rato estábamos cerca del piso de Peter, yo quería volver a casa y le comenté que fuéramos a mi casa pero tenía razón, no podíamos ir así...él estaba bien pero yo tenia algún que otro rasguño, mi camisa estaba un poco rota y me había expuesto a radiación.

No era seguro, aunque mi madre, Heidi y los niños estuvieran lejos. No sabía cómo le explicaría a mi madre lo sucedido...dejé de pensar en ello y seguí a Peter. Habíamos llegado.

Una vez dentro Peter me llevó al baño y sacó unos algodones y alcohol. Me quité la camisa y comenzó a curarme, tenía bastantes rasguños en la espalda.

- Te duele mucho?

- No, sólo un poco, pero he tenido heridas peores...Auch! –me había puesto un chorro de alcohol directamente en una herida, que por el dolor, parecía bastante profunda

- No mientas...- Peter suspiró- Gracias. En serio, sin ti no habría podido parar.

- Peter...eres mi hermano y te quiero, tenía que hacerlo, debía alejarte de allí. No quería que provocases una masacre.

- No me re...bueno...déjalo.-dijo Peter moviéndose para curarme un corte que tenía en la frente.

- Se que no es momento pero...después de esto, podríamos cenar?

- Claro, pero no se qué es lo que tengo en la nevera...podría haber hasta formas de vida sin identificar- dijo Peter haciendo que los dos comenzáramos a reír. Y se levantó sonriendo. Cuando lo hizo, como siempre, torció un poco la boca de lado...siempre me ha parecido un gesto muy curioso.

Peter me llevó a la habitación y me dejó una camiseta blanca que le venía grande. Para que pudiera ir con algo puesto, ya que mi camisa estaba en bastante mal estado. Después salió de la cocina con dos sándwiches vegetales."Es lo único que hay, ayer tenía que haber ido a comprar". Yo lo cogí y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Iba a enchufar el televisor pero a esas horas no podían dar nada que me apeteciera ver, así que volví a dejar el mando donde estaba y abrí el envoltorio de plástico del sándwich. Estábamos en silencio, hubo varios momentos en los que Peter parecía abrir la boca para decir algo pero en vez de eso daba otro bocado a su sándwich. Cuando acabó me dijo que si quería ir a dormir, a lo cual respondí que sí. Me moría de sueño.

Peter se disculpó por no tener otra cama para mí. Pero le dije que no importaba, que ya estaba bien. En su cama cabíamos los dos sin problema, era de esas grandes de matrimonio.

Me quité los tejanos y me metí en la cama. Peter comenzó a quitarse la ropa y quedó en bóxer, se que no debí pensarlo pero no podía evitarlo...tiene un cuerpo bonito. Seguidamente se metió en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho para dormir. Eso me hizo sentir un tanto incómodo pero pensé que era normal, el pobre tenía miedo. Entonces lo rodeé con los brazos y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me desperté y Peter no estaba. Entonces escuche el agua de la ducha. No se porque tiene esa manía, siempre se ducha en cuanto se levanta de la cama...eso no es normal. Yo me quedé en la cama un rato más, tratando de asimilar todo.

El día anterior había sido uno de los más raros en mi vida. Cuando salió de la ducha me dijo buenos días y se fue al armario a por algo de ropa porque sólo llevaba la toalla. Yo respondí con una especie de gruñido, aún no estaba preparado para articular palabras, seguía medio dormido.

Mirar a mi hermano así debería dejarme impasible pero me provocaba ciertos pensamientos que para mi eran muy contradictorios y confusos. Me levante y fui al baño. Intente creer que nada había pasado, que todo lo que creía haber hecho el día anterior eran imaginaciones mías y que esos pensamientos no existían.

Al salir me dirigí a la cocina, la nevera estaba vacía...como no. Le dije a Peter que si quería yo podía bajar un momento y comprar unos croissants o algo para comer, y de paso dos cafés para despertarnos. Me dio las gracias y bajé a comprar.

Al volver estaba viendo la tele, había noticias de Kirby Plaza, habían encontrado a un hombre en el suelo inconsciente. Al verlo me di cuenta, era Hiro.

Peter y yo nos miramos y salimos a buscarle. Fui a mi despacho y le dije a mi secretario que sacara a Hiro de la comisaría y lo trajera a mi despacho.

Al verme se puso muy contento "Nathan! Hombre volador!!" dijo con su particular entusiasmo. Le explicamos lo que había ocurrido, que salimos volando y Peter no explotó...

- Que pasó? Como es que estabas allí inconsciente?- pregunté extrañado.

- Yo...no se. Cuando Sylar me empujó me teletransporté...pum!...a Hong Kong. Al llegar me caí. Y me desperté unas horas más tarde. Recordé la lucha y intenté volver –paró tomando aire y pensando- y al volver mis poderes se descontrolaron un poco...el espacio-tiempo es complicado...y volví a caer, desde un poco alto y me golpeé. Aquí-dijo señalándose la cabeza.

- Estas bien? No te has hecho daño o roto algo? –preguntó Peter acercándose a Hiro.

- No, no...estoy bien. Ahora ya el mundo está a salvo.

- Esto Hiro...Sylar desapareció, no encontramos su cadáver...- comenzó Peter poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hiro

- ...creemos que escapó por las alcantarillas. –dije

- Pero, pero...yo lo maté...con esta espada!!- gritó Hiro enfadado enseñando su espada- No puede ser...tenía que haber muerto...

- Hiro cálmate, volveremos a intentarlo, y esta vez lo conseguiremos. De acuerdo?-dijo Peter intentando calmar a Hiro.

- Está bien...- dijo Hiro despidiéndose y dándonos las gracias.

Le dijimos que nos pondríamos en contacto con él. Que de momento no creíamos que Sylar tuviera energías para volver. Le recomendamos que volviera a Hong Kong con su padre y Ando.

Después de esto volvimos al piso de Peter y desayunamos como es debido. Yo seguía preocupado por nuestra madre, ella debía saber que Nueva York no había explotado y que, por consiguiente, Peter seguía vivo y yo había traicionado el plan. No sabía muy bien que hacer y Peter me preguntó que qué pasaba, así que se lo conté.

Puso una expresión de dolor que no sabría como explicar, pero me justifique. El dijo que no era por mí, que siempre había confiado en mí y lo seguiría haciendo, sino que era por nuestra madre...ella lo había querido sacrificar por "el bien común". Lo abracé y le dije que ya buscaríamos una solución a eso, que de momento se olvidara de ello. Pero en ese momento llamó. Tan oportuna como siempre.

- Si mamá...lo sé mamá...por supuesto...claro, deshonrado a la familia...traicionado a mi país...totalmente de acuerdo...si...Peter esta vivo, como? Deberías alegrarte!! Tu hijo NO HA MUERTO! Mamá...le quiero! Es mi hermano, no podía dejar que arrasara Nueva York y muriese!- Peter me indicó que le pasara el teléfono. No lo hice...no era buena idea.- Mira mamá ya hablaremos aquí. Heidi y los niños están bien? Si? Bien entonces. Nos veremos aquí. Qué? Cuantos? Esta bien! Esta bien! Vale, nos veremos más tarde. Adiós

- Que pasa?-preguntó Peter.

- Mamá ha dicho que se quedarán allí unos días. Que hasta que pase todo, las noticias y eso. Prefiere que Heidi y los niños crean que estoy unos días en meetings y tal. Así se aclarará las ideas.

- Esta bien, pero...que vas a hacer? Te quedarás aquí?

- No lo sé...tengo que atender asuntos y eso. Preferiría estar en mi casa...

- Pero Nathan, no podrías quedarte conmigo? Por favor...- rogó Peter...no puedo resistirme a esos ojos de cordero degollado...

- Está bien- me rendí- pero me despertaré pronto para llegar a la oficina y tal vez esté poco tiempo aquí...

- No importa, me sentiré más seguro si sé que por la noche vendrás y no estaré solo...- me dijo Peter cogiéndome el brazo- Hoy tienes que ir al trabajo?

- No, pero mañana tengo un discurso de "presentación" oficial a las 5 de la tarde.- dije hiendo hacia el sofá- Debería ir a ducharme...Peter voy a la ducha...me dejas una toalla? Y si tienes una camiseta me harías un favor.

- Creo que tengo una o dos camisetas como la que te dejé ayer, ahora te llevo la toalla y la camiseta.

Me metí en el baño y me desnudé. Luego entré en la ducha y entró Peter, le dije que me dejara las cosas encima del lavabo. Por un momento se quedó parado, parecía que no me escuchara, pero después dejó las cosas y salió del baño. Me duché y salí con la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Peter había dejado mi ropa encima de la cama. Me quité la toalla y comencé a vestirme.

Peter iba a entrar pero pareció que se había olvidado algo y dio media vuelta. Des del día anterior que estaba muy raro, yo pensaba que era por lo de Sylar pero tal vez fuera por lo del beso. No se me había ocurrido pensar en qué podría haberle parecido a él. Sólo pensaba en olvidarlo por mi propio bien. Toda esta tensión no me estaba ayudando. Me vestí y fui a hablar con él.

-Peter, siéntate. Mira, no se bien como empezar...-dije intentando ordenar mis pensamientos- Hoy has estado todo el día muy raro y no se si es por algo que haya hecho...dime...que te pasa?

- Nathan...no has hecho nada que me haya molestado, en serio. Es sólo que...bueno todo ha sido muy raro. Aún no he asimilado todo lo que pasó...-su voz tenia un tono un tanto extraño y cuando me miró noté un escalofrío por la espalda.

- Peter...en serio, si te pasa algo sabes que puedes contármelo. Soy tu hermano y te apoyaré siempre que lo necesites...

Peter me agradeció que lo animara pero no me contó nada...supuse que lo haría cuando estuviera listo. Más tarde fuimos a comprar algo para comer y cenar y unas bebidas, para la noche. Al llegar dejamos todo en el mármol de la cocina y me puse a cocinar. La comida me salió muy bien, hacia tiempo que no cocinaba. Es lo que pasa cuando uno se acostumbra a tener cocinero particular...volver a cocinar por mi mismo me animó, me hizo ver que no dependía de nadie, me sentí autosuficiente.

Después me senté en el sofá y comencé a ensayar mi discurso y a dar los retoques. Peter me escuchaba con atención mientras hacía ver que dibujaba. Después vi cómo se iba a la habitación a dibujar con más calma. Me asomé para chafardear y lo vi concentrado moviendo el lápiz muy rápido y con los ojos en blanco...Una vez me dijo que había dibujado el futuro...que había estado con un pintor Isaac, que tenía ese poder. Yo sabía que era cierto, pero siempre me había parecido algo muy peligroso. Me acerqué pero Peter "despertó" del trance y miró su dibujo.

Puso una expresión de incredulidad...yo quería saber qué había dibujado pero enseguida guardó el dibujo y me dijo que me ayudaría a ensayar. Pensé que ya le preguntaría más tarde.

Estuvimos ensayando hasta que ya fue hora de cenar. No dejé que cocinara, aunque se empeñó mucho. Peter nunca ha sabido cocinar...Preparé una sopa y un poco de pescado y cenamos. Estuvimos hablando sobre mamá, Heidi y los niños, aunque era un tema que ninguno queríamos tocar era mejor que hablar de Sylar o de...bueno, de lo demás. Al terminar le pregunté por su dibujo. Abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó a recoger, parecía ofendido.

- Por qué no puedes decirme que has dibujado? Tan malo es? Si es sobre Sylar sabes que estoy aquí y te protegeré...por favor cuéntamelo.

- No! No es sobre Sylar, no es nada!! Nathan, mejor vamos a dormir...mañana tienes un día importante y es mejor que estés descansado.

Después de decir eso se fue a la habitación, se desnudó y se puso a dormir...ni siquiera me dio las buenas noches y mucho menos se abrazó a mí para dormir. Tenía que ver ese dibujo, debía ser muy chocante como para que estuviera así de esquivo. No era habitual en él y menos conmigo...Me dormí pensando en todo esto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me duché. Peter había ido a comprar el desayuno. Después de desayunar me dijo que me habían llamado del trabajo, que tenia que ir a la oficina para la preparación del discurso. Me disculpé y me fui, dije que no volvería a comer, que por favor viera mi discurso y me fui.

No estaba muy concentrado y se notaba que andaba preocupado por algo. Mi secretario me obligó a pensar en el discurso y me centré. Pedí a mi secretario que me enviara un par de tarjes y algunos conjuntos de ropa más informal a casa de Peter. Salí ante millones de personas y pronuncié mi discurso, seguro y confiado, debía dar apariencia de protector del pueblo...algo así como un superman...Después del discurso la gente se fue contenta y yo volví a preocuparme. Me había estado imaginando todo lo que Peter podría haber dibujado...pero no sabía que cosa podía ser tan fuerte como para que estuviera así.

Después me di cuenta que no era nada de lo que había pensado, pero eso lo descubrí ese día, por la tarde.

Llegué al piso y Peter dijo que íbamos a celebrar el éxito de mi discurso, lo había visto por la tele. Peter bajó a comprar alcohol para la noche, quería emborracharnos un poco. Como en los viejos tiempos. Yo no puse objeciones ya que al día siguiente no tenia que hacer nada. Mientras él bajó, yo corrí a la habitación. Mi corazón iba a mil, sabía que estaba invadiendo su intimidad pero tenia que saber qué era ese dibujo.

Lo vi, pero no podía ser cierto.


	2. Ese maldito dibujo

**Mi único vicio**

2. Ese maldito dibujo

_Lo vi, pero no podía ser cierto_...Peter y yo estábamos besándonos, encima de su cama. Ahora entendía porqué estaba así, era muy difícil de asimilar.

De repente escuché la puerta y lo dejé todo como estaba. Fingí estar tranquilo y feliz y me fui con Peter al sofá, estaba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ver, no podía ser cierto. Estaba muy nervioso porque Peter no paraba de esquivar mis preguntas y yo no paraba de mirarle.

Ese dibujo era el futuro, eso significaba que iba a ocurrir. Pero en mi interior me debatía por aceptarlo o no hacerlo, era un gran dilema moral, era mi hermano. Peter acercó unas copas y las bebidas, yo no creía que fuera buena idea pero era una excusa por si pasaba lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar. Siempre podríamos decir que había sido el alcohol y olvidarlo.

Peter no paraba de mirarme, estaba seguro que miraba mis labios...eso me ponía más nervioso aún. Me levanté y fui al baño. Me senté encima de uno de los bordes de la bañera e intente calmarme. Después volví al sofá. Peter no había bebido mucho pero sé por experiencia propia que no hace falta que beba mucho para que haga tonterías. Entonces fue cuando pasó, no se si para mi desgracia o disfrute. Ahora sé que fue para lo segundo aunque no me lo pareciera en ese momento.

Peter se levantó y se sentó encima de mi regazo con una pierna a cada lado. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto, era muy extraño.

Me puso las manos por detrás del cuello y se acercó. Noté su lengua en mi boca y me sentí morir, me gustaba su sabor. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esas sensaciones. Al principio me resistía un poco, no se muy bien porqué, supongo que lo encontraba raro, extraño, antinatural...Pensaba en Peter, en incesto, en lo bien que me sentía y lo moralmente mal que estaba. Pero no pude parar.

Lo besaba con ansia, devorando sus labios, recorriéndolos con la lengua y chupándolos desesperado. Peter metió una mano por debajo de mi camiseta y un pequeño gemido escapó de mi boca, me maldecí mentalmente por ello.

Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada y comencé a acariciarle el trasero. Peter me llamaba "Nathan..." al oído. Eso me gustaba. Nos besábamos en la boca, en el cuello...allí donde podíamos. Me levanté con Peter cogiéndome la cintura con sus piernas y lo llevé a la cama. Caí encima de él, rozándonos. No quería continuar porque sabía donde acabaría todo pero mi conciencia ya no hacia nada por detenerme.

Así que nos quitamos las camisetas y continuamos. Yo besaba el cuello de Peter mientras él, gemía debajo de mí, mi nombre...Odiaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería parar, hacia mucho tiempo que no me excitaba así con nadie. Nuestras entrepiernas se rozaban y no parábamos de gemir...

Pero entonces pensé en Heidi...mierda...dios mío...no era sólo que Peter fuera mi hermano, estaba casado, tenia hijos...No se porqué pero no logré apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente...

Me separé de Peter y él me miró extrañado, con la boca abierta para intentar respirar y con el pecho que le subía y le bajaba deprisa.

- Que pasa, Nathan?- me preguntó acariciándome el hombro.

- Que qué pasa??...Peter...- le miré y le enseñé la alianza- Estoy casado, tengo hijos y eres mi hermano!! Esto...esto está mal...-Peter me miró dolido. Pero él también se dio cuenta, era demasiado para nosotros. La situación nos superaba.

- Nathan, lo entiendo pero...yo...- suspiró y bajo la cabeza- Está bien...vamos a dormir?

- Sí, será lo mejor. Mañana ya...bueno...Buenas noches Peter- dije apagando la luz y quitándome los pantalones. Peter también se los quitó y ambos nos metimos en la cama.

Peter se acercó, y me dijo que lo sentía, que no había querido obligarme a nada pero que al no oponer resistencia había pensado que...Entonces se quedó en silencio y me abrazó. Me pidió que por favor no le odiara por ello, que quería que todo siguiera como siempre..."Te quiero Nathan. Buenas noches"dijo. "Y yo a ti, que duermas bien".

Al día siguiente todo siguió igual. Yo y mi hermano estábamos como siempre. Fingíamos a más no poder, no había otra manera hasta que se aclararan las cosas. Por la tarde llamó Mohinder. Tenía una niña protegida, el "sistema de localización", pero la niña tenía problemas de salud y necesitaban dinero para la investigación. Peter dijo que fuéramos a verle, que podríamos ayudar. Me dejé convencer.

Él conducía su coche mientras yo pensaba en todo lo ocurrido del día anterior, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza...Fue tan intenso, siempre había pensado que la relación que teníamos Peter y yo no era la de dos hermanos convencionales...era... ¿mejor?...no lo sé, simplemente era diferente.

Pero no pensé que pudiera llegar tan lejos. Siempre habíamos estado unidos, celosos de que el otro se pudiera alejar y yo siempre había estado al lado de Peter, lo protegía y lo cuidaba. Pero empezaba a pensar que los sentimientos que yo tenía por Peter eran de todo menos unos sentimientos de inocente amor fraternal. Tal vez siempre hubieran estado allí pero ahora, con todo lo ocurrido empezaba a darme cuenta.

Lo miraba y lo imaginaba, una y otra vez, debajo de mí, gimiendo, como el día anterior. Arañándome la espalda, acariciando mi pecho, besándome...quería más. Pero no podía decírselo, no sabía que era lo que Peter sentía por mí. Aunque tal y como se comportaba últimamente creía que no era nada que se pudiera considerar normal...estaba nervioso. Si me acercaba mucho giraba la cara y se sonrojaba, estaba más distante. No lo soportaría mucho más.

Llegamos a un piso, donde Mohinder nos había citado. Al entrar encontramos también a Matt, el policía.

- Entrad, entrad. Debemos hablar, sentaos-dijo Mohinder, que apareció por detrás de Parkman conduciéndonos al salón; dónde una niña, que estaba en a mesa dibujando, salió corriendo y saltó a los brazos de Mohinder.

- Ella es Moli Walker. Ella es la que puede encontrarle, otra vez.

- Quien son Mohinder? Los conozco verdad?- preguntó la niña, curiosa por nuestra presencia allí.

- Si Moli, cariño, él es Peter- señalando a mi hermano- y él es Nathan, seguro que lo has visto por la tele, es congresista. Ellos son hermanos. Además estuvieron el otro día en la plaza...- la niña asintió, se acercó a darnos y beso a cada uno y se presentó. Esa niña era una dulzura. Mohinder nos contó el problema que Moli tenía en la sangre, un virus que podía afectarnos a todos. Afectaba a nuestros poderes, los suprimía y además afectaba a nuestra salud, nos mataba atacando a nuestros genes. Tal vez si que tenía que ayudarla...

- Mohinder, Moli...os ayudaré. Lo presentaré como parte de mi campaña publicitaria, aunque no revelare nada que nos comprometa, porque debo hacer algo para justificar una donación de fondos tan importante pero os ayudaré, debo hacerlo, todos estamos en peligro.

Después estuvimos un rato hablando...escuchaba a Mohinder y a Peter hablar animadamente. Me encanta cuando Peter sonríe. Entonces me puse a mirar sus labios moverse. Era hipnotizante...Yo estaba pensando en Peter cuando Parkman me miró de repente, con los ojos que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las cuencas. Mierda! Ese tío leía la mente! Por dios, como lo hubiera estado haciendo conmigo ya me podía dar por muerto...

- Peter...podemos hablar un momento- dije a Peter levantándome y hiendo a la cocina. Peter dijo que si y me siguió. Le dije que creía que el poli me había leído la mente.

- Pero...como lo sabes? Y por que iba a hacer eso?- preguntó Peter.

- No se por que querría hacerlo pero...estaba pensando en ti vale? Estoy jodido...se que me ha leído la mente porque le he visto la cara cuando me ha mirado de repente.

- Dios...Nathan! Madre mía, madre mía...que hacemos??- dijo Peter apoyándose en una mesa de la cocina. Me acerqué y le puse un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Él me apartó y me dijo que qué hacíamos, que cómo podíamos solucionarlo. Le dije que dejaría de pensar en ello. Que haría ver que no había ocurrido nada. Tal vez Matt creyera que lo había oído mal. Parkman pareció extrañarse de que ahora pensara en la lista de la compra y creo que no volvió a intentar leerme la mente.

Al irnos Peter y yo no hablamos. Pero no pude evitar pensar en todo, cada vez que le miraba tenía ganas...era demasiado para mí. Fue él el que se puso encima mío y comenzó a besarme! Él quería pero debía asegurarme.

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a casa y Peter paró el coche. Nos quitamos el cinturón y cuando él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del coche lo paré. Lo cogí de la nuca y le besé. No me apartó, ni siquiera me dijo que no. Se acercó más, casi se sentó encima del freno de mano. Me cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y me miró. Se mordió los labios, odio que sea tan sensual, y se acercó a mi oreja susurrándome que subiéramos al piso.

Nos separamos y caminamos a la portería. Mientras él intentaba abrir yo me acerqué y me pegué a su espalda acariciándole el pecho con una de las manos mientras la otra lo agarraba de la cintura.

Arriba tiramos las chaquetas al suelo y fuimos a la habitación. Dejé de lado todos los pensamientos incestuosos y me concentré en el cuerpo de mi hermano...que se movía torpemente hacia la habitación intentando quitarse los zapatos. Deseaba tanto eso...hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta cuanto. Cuando me había quitado la camiseta, los zapatos y los calcetines me estiré en la cama, al lado de Peter, que ya estaba quitándose los pantalones. Lo besé y acabé que quitárselos, a tirones.

Mi temperatura subía por momentos, Peter estaba de rodillas besando mi pecho acariciándome las caderas mientras me quitaba los pantalones."Dios, Nathan..."gimió al bajar mis pantalones. Me sonreí mentalmente, estaba muy excitado y Peter se acababa de dar cuenta.

Lo cogí y lo estire en la cama poniéndome encima y rocé nuestras erecciones. Era extraño, hacer esto con él...pero me extrañó el hecho de que en ese momento no lo encontré mal, me pareció perfecto. Sólo podía tocarle, besarle y rozarme contra él. Acabé de quitarle los bóxer. "Mmmmmmmmm...ahh...Pete..."

Se puso encima, metió su mano debajo de mis bóxer y comentó a masturbarme...dios! Esto era buenísimo... Su mano estaba trabajando duro, y rápido. Me quitó los bóxer y aumentó el ritmo. Mis caderas se movían buscando más fricción y mis labios reclamaban los suyos.

Lo besé fuerte, creo que un poco rudo, pero le gustó. De repente paró y se apartó. "Peter...por favor...no pares. Ahora no..." supliqué que siguiera. Entonces noté como su lengua recorría mi erección y cómo comenzaba a chupar, sólo la punta...maldita paciencia...

- Peter...ya, por favor...lo necesito- le suplique que lo hiciera, que no me torturara más.

-Espera...tengo que acostumbrarme... - dijo intentando excusarse. Eso significaba que era la primera vez que lo hacia? Todo mío...El hecho de que no lo hubiera hecho nunca me pareció de lo más pervertido...

- Mmmm Pete...no digas eso que me pones cachondo...

Peter gimió y se me tiró encima, besándome y lamiendo mi mandíbula. Volvió a su trabajo y se metió mi erección entera en la boca. "Ahh...Ahhhhhmmm..." me mordí el labio inferior intentando calmarme. Mientras Peter seguía lamiendo y acariciando...Apoyé mis codos en la cama para poder mirar...El flequillo de Peter me hacia cosquillas en la ingle...Estaba a punto de correrme y avise a Peter. Él aumentó el ritmo y me corrí en su boca, gritando su nombre.

Después de recuperar el aliento y respirar lo cogí y lo senté en el borde de la cama. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciarle. Peter respiraba muy rápido y miraba lo que le hacía con la boca abierta. Es una posición bastante excitante, sobretodo para el que está arriba. El gemía sin parar, yo notaba que no tardaría mucho. Comencé a succionar la punta haciendo presión con los dedos en la base, era una sensación extraña. Peter enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, dando pequeños tirones que me hacían cosquillas. Lamía su erección mientras mi mano acariciaba la base con ritmo rápido. Escuchar sus gemidos me hacía no querer acabar nunca y lamerle cuando se hubiera corrido en mi garganta.

- Nathan...Ahhh...-Peter se vino y tragué. Ese sabor tan peculiar...tan...familiar. Después volví a subir a la cama para abrazarlo. Había sido genial.

Peter se giró a mirarme y me besó. "Ha sido fantástico...Tendremos que repetir..."dijo trazando círculos en mi pecho con sus dedos. No sabía como mi querido e inocente hermano podía ser tan provocador y tan descarado...Sabía que intentaba ponerme cachondo de nuevo, pero por un día ya habíamos tenido suficiente.

- Peter...es mejor que descansemos...mañana tenemos cosas que hacer y es tarde- dije cerca de su oído para después lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se levantó de la cama y quitó el edredón nórdico. Hacía calor. Abrió las sabanas y nos metimos dentro, tapándonos. Nos abrazamos y Peter se durmió.

Ya no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Peter era un vicio, y yo ya estaba enganchado. No tenía cura. Pensaba en qué hacer con mi mujer, le había sido infiel con mi hermano...Yo la quería pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había pasión. La pasión acabó cuando tuvimos el accidente y ella quedó paralítica. Sé que Linderman la curó pero ya no era lo mismo...mi pasión sólo tenía un nombre: Peter.

"Soy un puñetero pervertido incestuoso"pensé.Tenía que fingir que todo seguía igual. Más que nada por mi apariencia...era político y un matrimonio roto no era una buena publicidad. Es más, tenia que ir con cuidado de que no se supiera lo de Peter...o eso acabaría con mi carrera política y con mi vida. Debía ser un secreto, mi pequeño gran secreto...que ahora dormía plácidamente abrazado a mí.

Seguiría con Heidi, la quería y le tenía cariño. Siempre era buena y se preocupaba por mí. Además quería que mis hijos crecieran en un entorno equilibrado y seguro...Tenia una doble vida. Una era la de político "honrado" y buen marido, la otra la del hombre que era en realidad, esa en la que Peter y yo no éramos simplemente hermanos.

Esa mañana despertamos abrazados y desnudos en su cama. Toda la felicidad que experimenté al levantar a su lado se esfumó cuando sonó el teléfono. Heidi llamó para avisar que acababan de llegar al aeropuerto. Preguntó si podía ir a buscarla. Desperté a Peter con un beso y nos duchamos, sí, juntos. En cuanto entramos comenzamos a besarnos, bajo el agua. Pero teníamos que ir a por Heidi y nuestra madre. No había tiempo para más.

Peter gruño por no poder quedarnos más tiempo en la ducha...pervertido...Nos vestimos y cogimos el coche. Al llegar mi madre me saludó fríamente, al igual que a Peter. En cambio los niños corrieron rápido a abrazarme, me dijeron que me habían echado mucho de menos y que no querían que nos separáramos más. Yo también los había echado de menos. Mi madre debía haber sido dura con ellos. Yo sabía qué era eso.

Heidi se acercó y me besó. Peter giró la cara dolido. Pero después intentó sonreír y fue a saludar a Heidi preguntándole por el viaje. Una vez en mi casa nos sentamos y hablamos del viaje, de mis supuestos meetings...y de cosas sin importancia. Mientras mamá y Heidi charlaban mi mente se fue a su mundo, a ese mundo donde sólo existíamos Peter, yo y una cama. Peter pareció sorprenderse y me miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y el ceño fruncido. Después me sonrió y dijo que se iba un momento al baño. Antes de girar la esquina me hizo una señal.

Me levanté disculpándome y me dirigí al baño. Al entrar Peter me cogió y me empotró contra la pared, de espaldas a él. Se pegó a mi cuerpo todo lo que pudo y me susurró a la oreja: "Eres muy pervertido...mira que pensar esas cosas mientras tu mujer y nuestra madre hablan delante nuestro...". Mientras hablaba me metió las manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciándome.

- Tu?...-me reí- Como no me había dado cuenta? Tu si que eres un pervertido...mira que leerle la mente a tu hermano...no tienes verguenza...- dije dándome la vuelta y cambiando las posiciones. Cara a cara.

- Nathan...- me cogió de la corbata y me besó.

Después de esto nos arreglamos la ropa y volvimos al salón a hablar tranquilamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Acababa de descubrir una manera de poder comunicarme con mi hermano sin tener que recurrir a estúpidos trucos para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Peter y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos con complicidad.


	3. Vamos a Las Vegas

**Mi único vicio**

3. Vamos a Las Vegas

Esa noche Peter fue a su casa y yo a la mía. Cuando me metí en la cama Heidi se acercó, me dio las buenas noches y se acurrucó en su lado de la cama. Echaba de menos a Peter. Esos días me había acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a él y se me hacía raro no tenerle allí. Me desperté con una sensación muy extraña. Heidi estaba a mi lado mirando fijamente las sábanas...Mierda...Acababa de darme cuenta de que tenía una erección...la culpa la tenía ese sueño...con Peter.

Ella se extrañaba, porque NUNCA me pasaba con ella. Di los buenos días y me metí al baño a aliviarme un poco y paso tomé una ducha. Recordé esa ducha rápida del día anterior...Mmmm...Peter, imaginaba que sus manos eran las mías, rodeando mi erección y bombeando rítmicamente...Me corrí mordiéndome el puño para no gritar su nombre. Al salir Heidi no me preguntó por lo de antes, nunca lo hacía. Sabía que el tema sexual no funcionaba entre nosotros y se conformaba con ser mi mujer en lo demás.

Desayuné tranquilo con los niños. Mi madre apareció a media mañana para hablar de Peter. Le dije que no volviera a mencionar que debería haber dejado que Peter explotase porque entonces no le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Se calló y fue a ver a los niños y a Heidi.

No lo soportaba más. Le llamé y me dijo que sí que podía venir a comer con nosotros. Quedamos en mi casa a las 13:30. Heidi me preguntó que con quien hablaba y le conté que Peter vendría a comer. Se alegró y me dijo que era bueno que estuviéramos unidos, que es lo que los hermanos deben hacer. Me sonreí mentalmente...unidos, eh? Ni que lo digas.

A la hora pactada Peter apareció por la puerta. Lo había hecho para provocarme estaba seguro. Se había puesto unos tejanos ajustados, camisa de manga corta blanca y chaqueta negra...Calma...Calma...Se pasó una mano por el flequillo y saludó a Heidi quien lo elogiaba por su conjunto, según ella si vestía así ninguna chica se le resistiría...Hummm...Ni yo tampoco...

Me acerqué y lo saludé dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para que pasara. Lo cogí de la cintura y lo llevé al sofá. Desprendía un olor delicioso, creo que fue en ese instante cuando me hice adicto a la colonia de Hugo Boss...No se que me pasa pero aún ahora me excita oler esa colonia...Es una especie de fetiche o algo.

Cuando nos sentamos decidí divertirme un poco a su costa y pensé en esa mañana y en mi situación al despertarme y...en lo de la ducha. Noté como se tensaba y miraba a su alrededor intentado disimular...Estuve así un buen rato pero me miró como intentando explicar algo sin hablar...Creo que si no hubiera parado en pocos segundos mi hermanito hubiera tenido una erección que no habria podido disimular. Pero preferí ser buena persona y paré, no quería que se excitara allí delante de todos. Sería demasiado cruel. Heidi y yo hablábamos mientras los niños acosaban a su tío Peter para que jugara con ellos. Él aceptó y comenzaron a luchar por el salón.

Me encantaba verlo así de alegre. Heidi se sentó conmigo y comentábamos lo bien que se llevaba Peter con los niños. Heidi dijo que esperaba que Peter encontrara una buena chica y tuvieran niños, así podrían jugar con los nuestros. El comentario me sentó realmente mal... y no respondí. Estaba muy celoso. Peter era mío, sabía que sonaba posesivo pero era así. No quería compartirlo con nadie.

Los niños hicieron un placaje a su tío y yo me reí, se le veía tan infantil revolcándose por el suelo con los niños. Era muy dulce. Se acercó y se me tiró encima con los niños. Estaban atacando al monstruo malvado, jugaban a súper-héroes. Heidi se separó, casi le sacan un ojo.

Peter, inocentemente y entre toda la confusión de piernas y brazos que me atacaban, rozó mi entrepierna. Di un respingo. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta. "Pervertido provocador" pensé. Después de la comida tuve que ir a atender unos asuntos.

Durante una semana no pude tener tiempo ni para mí ni para nadie. Estaba muy ocupado con reuniones y actividades del congreso. Pero al fin llego el fin de semana. Heidi se empeñó en salir todos juntos...incluida mamá, al parque. Así los niños podrían jugar con Peter y estaríamos todos en familia. Tenía ganas de verle.

Hacia más o menos una semana de esa noche que pasamos en su apartamento. Todo este tiempo había estado pensando en lo que había pasado, al principio me parecía mal, era extraño hacer _esas_ cosas con mi hermano. Estaba mal, muy mal. Pero me gustaba. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Peter sonriéndome, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y besándome. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión.

Nos vimos en el parque y nos saludamos con un abrazo, Peter me susurró que me había echado de menos. Caminamos todos juntos por el parque y nos sentamos en un banco. Heidi se levantó y llevó a los niños a un tobogán que había allí cerca. Me sentía incómodo sentado entre mi madre y mi hermano, había tantas cosas que quería decirle y hacerle...Me disculpé y dije que me iba a buscar un bar para ir al baño. Miré a Peter y le indiqué, gestualmente, que me siguiera.

Peter se disculpó y me siguió. Caminábamos hacia el lago. Me metí por un bosquecito que había allí cerca con Peter pisándome los talones. Ya no andábamos, corríamos huyendo del bullicio. Por fin llegamos a un lugar en el que no había nadie.

Cogí a Peter de las caderas y lo apoyé en un árbol. Comencé a besarle el cuello. Enseguida comenzó a besarme y por fin noté su lengua en mi boca...gemí...una semana...tanto tiempo sin él...Devoraba sus labios con desesperación...Comencé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas. "Dios Nathan...".

- No podía más...en cuanto te he visto...quería tirarte al suelo y desnudarte allí mismo, se que está mal pero no puedo evitarlo -confesé. Peter se sonrojó y me llamó pervertido. Después me abrazó. No aguantaba más ese calor, Peter se rozaba contra mi muslo, haciéndome notar lo excitado que estaba. Me arrodillé y le baje un poco los pantalones y los bóxer, lo justo para poder tomar su miembro con mi mano y comenzar a masturbarlo, él me acariciaba la cara y me tocaba el pelo. En unos segundos tomé su erección entre mis labios. Ya estaba duro, di varios lametones y lo volví a meter en mi boca de nuevo, esta vez entero...succionando. Practicarle sexo oral a mi hermano en un bosque...hasta ese punto había llegado?? Esos días había deseado volver a hacerlo, al principio me resultó extraño pero ahora me gustaba...Notar cómo se endurecía en mi boca...ese calor que desprendía...y el sabor...

Rápido, muy rápido...muchos días sin sexo. Peter temblaba e intentaba imponer el ritmo con sus caderas...pero lo agarré fuerte aguantándolo contra el árbol..."Ahhh...nnnhhggg...". Terminó demasiado rápido...Su semen inundó mi boca, caliente...

Se subió los pantalones y yo me levanté. Me besó y me preguntó que si necesitaba ayuda mientras su mano se dirigía a mi entrepierna. Le cogí la mano y le dije que ya bajaría. No era momento, nos estaban esperando. Intenté pensar no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, pensar en otras cosas...al fin bajó. Llegamos excusándonos por tardar. Peter fue con Heidi a jugar con los niños.

Muy a mi pesar mi madre seguía sentada en el banco. Hablamos de mis reuniones en el congreso. Le hablé de un viaje que tenía planeado para dentro de poco, teníamos una asamblea para tratar temas internacionales. Mi madre se disculpó por lo que había dicho de Peter. Acepté sus disculpas pero sabía que no lo decía en serio, simplemente quería que no le guardara rencor. Pero era difícil no hacerlo tal y como se había comportado.

Ahora que lo pienso siento que en esos momentos nuestra relación se basaba, más que nada, en el sexo. Nos comunicábamos así. Con las manos, con la boca, que más daba, nos entendíamos perfectamente. Pero aún había cosas que no se decían. Yo sabía que Peter quería llegar más lejos, pero yo aún no estaba preparado, no porque no quisiera sino porque aún no había aceptado muchas cosas y hacerlo con él significaría aceptarlas.

Lo nuestro era sexo adolescente, era divertido y no nos comprometía a nada, no era sexo propiamente dicho, simplemente era un "alivio mutuo". Sabía que Peter quería más y él no hacia nada por esconderlo. A veces me sentía un poco presionado...me provocaba demasiado y no sabía si podría aguantar...podría controlarme? No estaba seguro.

No recuerdo muy bien cuantos días o semanas pasaron. Peter y yo nos veíamos de vez en cuando. Cada vez nuestros encuentros eran más fogosos, más pasionales, ardientes e imprevistos. Muchas veces lo encontraba merodeando cerca de las oficinas...los baños estaban bien para un rato, pero no estaban hechos para nosotros...mucho menos para Peter...es demasiado escandaloso. Teníamos nuestros ratos buenos y malos...No tenía mucho tiempo para él y le molestaba que nos viéramos tan poco. Estaba bastante irritable.

Un día llamó Mohinder para contarnos los progresos con las curas para el virus, parecía que había aislado el componente "curativo" de su sangre pero tenía dificultades para poder hacer una cura que sirviera. Me pasó a Moli al teléfono, me estuvo contando cosas de la escuela y también habló con Peter. La niña nos preocupaba, por Sylar, él querría su poder...pero nos quitaba un peso de encima que estuviera con Mohinder y Parkman. A raíz del incidente de Kirby Plaza, Mohinder decidió quedarse a la niña y cuidarla, y Parkman quiso colaborar...para su desgracia eso significó el final de su matrimonio.

Heidi estaba muy contenta, los niños traían muchos dibujos del colegio y había comprado un corcho para colgarlos. Faltaba poco para que lo llenaran. En casa se respiraba un buen ambiente. Intentaba estar algo de tiempo en casa para poder jugar con los niños, ver una película o leerles algún cuento. En cuanto crecieran no podría hacerlo y quería aprovechar esos momentos. Algún día venía Peter y leíamos cuentos a los niños con Heidi, cada uno interpretaba un personaje. A ellos les encantaba.

En unos días me confirmaron la fecha del viaje, me iba el viernes y volvía el domingo por la mañana, no estaba mal, lo único malo es que era en fin de semana...odio trabajar en fines de semana. Tenía una reunión en Las Vegas, buen sitio eh? Para hacer tratos con algunos magnates de la zona e ir a algunas conferencias.

No se muy bien cómo llegué a tomar aquella decisión pero el viernes al mediodía Peter y yo estábamos en un avión con algunos miembros de mi equipo viajando a Las Vegas. Peter se quedó dormido en el avión, pobre, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Ha sonado mal...que conste que no tuve nada que ver. Al llegar fuimos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos durante el viaje y reservamos unas habitaciones. Porque el número de nuestra habitación tenia que ser tan porno? 696...Bueno. En fin.

Recomendé a Peter un par de casinos de la zona y algunos bares por si quería ir a tomar algo. Evidentemente dijo que no. Él prefería una borrachera en la habitación, nunca le han ido mucho los casinos...Me pasé la tarde de casino en casino hablando con los dueños de los casinos, los políticos de la zona y asistiendo a aburridísimas conferencias de Estado. Para estar en Las Vegas me aburrí muchísimo. Sólo quería llegar a mi habitación y descansar...pero...Siempre hay un pero...Teníamos cena, más que nada consistía en ir a un club y tomar unas copas...

Tomamos algo mientras mirábamos el espectáculo...esto sí que estuvo bien. La rubia que bailaba en la barra me gustó. Era guapa, de curvas provocativas y preciosos ojos verdes. Me miraba descarada des del escenario. Me guiñaba un ojo o se pasaba la lengua por los labios seductoramente mientras se movía contra la barra de metal...

Después de la cena un hombre me llamó, esa chica quería verme en los camerinos...por que no? No podía pasar nada malo, verdad? Me llevó allí y la chica se presentó. Michelle...Yo no dije mi nombre, ella lo sabía de sobra. Estuvimos hablando y practicamente intentó "violarme" en el camerino.

Pero por mucho que me apeteciera no podía hacerlo...

Tal vez fuera por que tuve una mala experiencia la última vez que me tiré a una rubia en un hotel de un casino...estos camerinos formaban parte del casino...aún peor, más cámaras. Esa vez me grabaron, sin consentimiento, con la rubia en mi habitación. Y luego me chantajearon con la filmación. La rubia con la que me filmaron...Niki...esa mujer estaba bajo las órdenes de Linderman. Aunque no tenía que preocuparme, él ya estaba muerto.

O tal vez fuera porque cierta persona debía estar en la habitación cansada de esperarme. Aún no se que fue. Pero rechacé, todo lo amablemente que pude, a esa mujer. Y subí a la habitación a buscar a Peter. Él no quería pero le hice bajar al casino. Quien, que haya estado en Las Vegas, no ha jugado? Es tradición. Él no entendía de nada, nunca había jugado así que tuve que enseñarle, al final le cogió el tranquillo al Black Jack, y la crupier le tiró los tejos. También jugamos un poco al póquer (me gusta ese juego, se me da bien) y a la ruleta. Era tarde y Peter me dijo que tenía hambre. El muy irresponsable no había cenado aún!

Yo había picado algo pero aún tenía hambre así que lo invité a un buen restaurante que conocía. _Le fleur de noir_. No sé porqué los franceses siempre tienen la manía de poner nombres tan refinados a sus restaurantes...pero allí se comía muy bien.

Pedimos el menú y, en cuanto lo trajeron, Peter empezó a engullir...

- Pete...por favor...esto es un restaurante caro- le dije poniéndome la mano en la cara y moviendo la cabeza- Haz el favor de no comer tan rápido...y mastica con la boca cerrada...-susurré.

- Ezta...bieng...wale...comedé co a boca zedada...- dijo Peter mientras masticaba un trozo de carne...Creo que fue una mala idea invitarlo a comer allí...

- Bueno y que tal te ha ido la tarde?- pregunté. Él tragó y me dijo que se había aburrido mucho pero que había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y la verdad le había gustado la ciudad.- Te ha gustado SinCity?

- Qué? Qué es eso?- preguntó extrañado.

- Peter...es que no sabes nada? Las Vegas, Sin City, es todo lo mismo. Las Vegas es también conocida como Sin City (Ciudad del pecado) debido a la popularidad del juego y apuestas legales, la disponibilidad de bebidas alcohólicas a cualquier hora del día y la legalidad de la prostitución.

- Wow, cómo sabes todo eso?

- Estas hablando con un congresista...tengo que saber cosas sobre mi país sabes?- me reí, él también.- Bueno, dime que te ha parecido nuestro hotel? Sabes que es uno de los mejores de todo Las Vegas? Y uno de los más caros también...

- Ah...no, no lo sabía. Oye tu sabes si es mejor comprar alcohol fuera y llevarlo al hotel o cogerlo del mini-bar? Es que quería unas copas pero me daba miedo abrir el mini-bar. A lo mejor cobran por abrirlo y todo...- bromeó. A veces podía ser tan infantil...

- Después vamos a comprar unas bebidas y listo. De acuerdo?

Así lo hicimos, compramos algunas botellas y las entramos disimuladamente. Por suerte no nos vieron. Al entrar en la habitación Peter se desplomó en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo. Se movió, y sin levantarse, cogió una de las botellas y pegó un trago..."Alcohólico" le dije. Él se rió y me pasó la botella. Me levanté y me puse cómodo, acabé en pantalones y camisa...Entonces me volví a tirar en la cama y pegué un trago a la botella...Dios! Eso estaba muy fuerte! Peter rió por la cara que debí poner...

- Te tengo que enseñar a beber hermanito?- oh, oh...eso había sonado sexy o me lo estaba imaginando?

- Err...ya me apaño yo...

Peter se movió, quedando encima mío. Me quitó la botella de las manos, pegó un buen trago y me besó...mmm...Sabía a Bourbon...Estuvimos bebiendo y besándonos durante un rato. No se cuanto, pero acabamos la botella. Peter estaba estirado en la cama boca arriba con la camisa desabrochada y el cinturón a medio quitar... porqué tenía esa expresión? Estaba demasiado sexy...sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados...Mmmm.

Le recomendé que se diera una ducha, al final me hizo caso y se duchó. Al terminar me duché yo. Me sentó realmente bien. Me sequé y salí con la toalla.

Peter me miraba raro...en ese momento no entendí lo que significaba esa mirada pero los hechos hablaron por sí solos. Aún, ahora, recuerdo ese momento...todo cambió...

Mi vicio ya no tenia cura.


	4. Lo que pasó en Las Vegas

**Mi único vicio**

4. Lo que pasó en Las Vegas...se quedó en Las Vegas?

_Mi vicio ya no tenia cura_...Se levantó y se puso frente a mí. "Házmelo..." dijo dejando caer su toalla. Me besó y me quitó la mía. Estaba paralizado...lo había dicho...Me lo estaba pidiendo...Ya no era sólo que no hiciera nada por esconder sus intenciones, las estaba declarando abiertamente. Me dejé arrastrar hasta la cama. Peter me tiró y se sentó encima de mis caderas. "Házmelo...Nathan..."gemí, sólo escuchar esas palabras ya me excitaba.

Rodando lo tumbé en la cama y me puse encima, enredando mis piernas con las suyas. Me sentía como un adolescente inexperto. Estaba descoordinado y con el corazón que se me iba a salir del pecho, igual que Peter. Puede que parezca exagerado pero eso es lo que sentí. Como si fuera mi primera vez y ni aún en mi primera vez estuve tan nervioso.

Besaba a Peter tiernamente, disfrutando del momento, pero poco a poco me fui calentando y mis besos eran más rudos, más lengua. Peter gemía, una de mis manos acariciando sus muslos, la otra en su cuello acercándolo a mí, sus manos en mi espalda y mis nalgas.

Toqué su miembro y tembló en un escalofrío. Estaba muy excitado...comencé a mover la mano. Él abría la boca y respiraba deprisa...retorciéndose debajo de mí. Tan sólo eso...gemía, y yo ya me calentaba...cada vez más. El calor, su tacto suave y húmedo...Me tocó la mano y paré. Invirtió las posiciones quedando él encima, comenzó a mover las caderas, nuestras erecciones se rozaban, ambos gemíamos ya, sin remedio.

Coloqué mis manos el trasero de Peter, haciendo presión contra mis caderas...más fricción. "Aahh...Nathan". Me besó y fue dando mordiscos en mi labio, en la babilla y en el cuello. Después bajó y se concentró en mis pezones...los lamía y les daba pequeñas mordidas.

Esa maldita presión en el vientre...dioos! Peter me hizo darme la vuelta y quedé de cara a la almohada. Me la puse entre los brazos y la abracé. Peter me besaba la espalda y la lamía. Y llegó al final de la espalda...Mordí la almohada...no paraba de gemir su nombre.

Me di la vuelta y me incorporé. Peter estaba sentado delante de mí. "Peter..." me miro y drigí su mano a mi erección, la cogió y comenzó a masturbarme, a mover su mano, lentamente...torturante...Acariciaba mis muslos con la otra mano, me besaba y sonreía, y cada vez que lo hacía yo me derretía más y más. Su sonrisa siempre tenía ese efecto en mí. Su lengua recorría cada lugar de mi boca, lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi cuello... Mis caderas ya se movían solas, quería correrme, lo necesitaba, pero no era aún el momento quería hacerlo con él" Pete...para...por favor...". Peter paró.

Lo estiré boca abajo en el colchón y comencé a besarle el cuello mientras mi mano se dirigía a su trasero, firme, duro...me volvía loco. Luego di algunas mordidas en sus nalgas, suaves y redondas...Me estiré encima suyo y me froté contra su trasero...dios...Y pensar que creía que no podía ponerme más duro. Admiraba su cuerpo caliente y suave, cubierto de sudor. Pequeñas gotas que hacían brillar su piel, deliciosa. Mis manos a los lados de sus caderas aguantando mi peso para no caer encima de él. Mi boca en su cuello, le gemía en la oreja, excitándolo a propósito...

- Hazlo...Nathan...- Peter se dio la vuelta, mirándome a la cara.- Fóllame.

- Peter...- tuve que controlarme para no venirme. Me miró fijamente y me lo soltó de repente..."fóllame..."...Dios - Aahhh...

Peter me cogió la mano y me lamió los dedos mirándome con lujuria..."Hazlo...Fóllame"...esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Dirigí mis dedos a sus nalgas y poco a poco los hundí en él, estrecho y caliente. Peter se volvía loco...me pedía más...fuerte y duro. Gritaba mi nombre, se retorcía mordiéndose los labios y humedeciéndolos con la lengua. Temblaba...y sólo eran mis dedos...Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo...Si se encendía así con mis dedos cómo sería...

- Nathan...ohdios!...Nathan...- Peter me pidió que lo hiciera, me quería dentro, ya. Un botecito de lubricante voló hasta posarse sobre la mano de Peter. Telequinesia...humm...Me puse un poco para que entrara con más facilidad. Sonreí ante la idea de lo que iba a suceder...Peter se estremeció.

Me estiré sobre él y poco a poco entré. Nunca olvidaré esa sensación...tan caliente...tan estrecho. Peter rodeó mi cintura con las piernas. Me moví un poco y Peter reaccionó. Poco a poco fui entrando y saliendo...cada vez más rápido. Con ese movimiento de vaivén tan peculiar. "Más fuerte...ahh".

Obedecí, más rápido...más duro..."Ahhh...Peter...mmm...". Repetía su nombre una y otra vez, gemía empujando fuerte, entrando y saliendo, ahora ya no era momento de delicadezas, no podía parar...Ya no podía pensar. Mi mente no respondía...Besaba a Peter mientras aumentaba el ritmo, gemíamos en boca del otro. Placer. Sólo eso. Nada más.

Cada vez más profundo...No podía creerlo...Las últimas embestidas...ya rápidas, erráticas y duras..._No pares, no pares, no pares_...Peter se corrió y yo le seguí, corriéndome dentro. Respiré y salí de él, haciéndolo suspirar. "Oh, dios...Te quiero" pensé.

- Yo a ti también.- me dijo Peter al oído. Puse una de esas sonrisas estúpidas...y le abracé.

Estuvimos un rato estirados en la cama, caricias, besos...Ya era tarde...comenzaba a tener sueño. Peter me había agotado. Le dije de ir a dormir...él ya estaba medio dormido así que lo tomé como un sí y nos tapé con las sábanas, apagando la luz. "Buenas noches, Pete".

A la mañana siguiente tuve que irme pronto, Peter aún dormía. El pobre estaba agotado...normal. No vi a Peter durante todo el día. Por suerte tuve toda la mañana de conferencias y pude perderme en mis pensamientos. Había sido tan intenso...alguna vez, en esta semana, había imaginado cómo sería pero nunca creí que fuera tan intenso, fue buen sexo (cosa rara con alcohol de por medio). Había que repetir. Por la tarde llegué al hotel.

Al ir a abrir escuché gemidos en la habitación...no, no me había equivocado, era la mía. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y vi a Peter desnudo en la cama, masturbándose. Peter se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar y se sonrojó. Se tapó con las sábanas, mientras yo entraba cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

- Ahora estás vergonzoso?-pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama. Lo destapé- Me dejas ayudarte? Peter asintió.

Me quité la camisa y los pantalones mientras admiraba su cuerpo, su cara sonrojada y su erección. Me estiré encima de él y lo besé. No sabía muy bien qué me pasaba...no podía parar de pensar en él. Me había pasado todo el día queriendo hacerlo de nuevo. Me quité los bóxer y Peter comenzó a tocarme...Me encendí enseguida. Recuerdo esa vez...después de lo que había pasado no podía pensar en nada más...sólo en Peter, en sexo...Me molestaba admitirlo pero era así.

Lo volteé, elevó las caderas y me dijo "Ahora...Nathan...". Lo preparé poco, no por que creyera que no sería necesario sino porque ninguno de los dos podía esperar más. Lo penetre de golpe...Peter hizo un sonido...entre gemido y sollozo...Pero me pidió que no parara.

Al cabo de un rato me detuve un momento y se puso más cómodo, de rodillas pero con los codos y los antebrazos apoyados en la cama, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza...Esa postura era demasiado...Seguí, haciéndole gemir, cogiéndole de las caderas y embistiendo con fuerza, arrancado gemidos de su garganta cada vez.

- Ahhmm, Peter...-le dije apoyando mi pecho en su espalda...- Sabes cuántas veces...a lo largo del día...mmm...dios...me he imaginado esto? Ahh...una...y otra vez...en las conferencias...pensaba en ti...hacerte gemir como ahora- embestí otra vez- Justo así...

- Nathan...Ahh...-Peter temblaba...gemía y se tensaba...- Nathan...

Peter se corrió manchando las sabanas y en unos segundos lo hice yo.

- Mmmm...-Peter ronroneaba apoyado en mi pecho.- Mal educado...podrías haber dicho hola al menos...pues no. Entras y me follas así, bruto...

- Que? Ahora me reprochas don "Ahora...Nathan"...? No me irás a decir que no te ha gustado?- le dije poniéndome encima suyo y aguantándole las muñecas a los lados de la cabeza- No me digas que tu, mi inocente hermano, no te la estabas cascando pensando en mí, en ayer. Dime que eso no es cierto...

- Yo...-Peter se sonrojó y giró la cara...- no te metas conmigo...

- Eh...vamos, no te pongas así. Me ha gustado encontrarte tan excitado...- le dije soltándole las manos y cogiéndole la barbilla para besarle.

Le dije que si le apetecía otro "round"...Creo que me tomó por un nimfómano o algo porque desapareció hacia el baño. Esa noche dormimos como siempre, no pasó nada más. Sólo podría destacar el hecho de que Peter me dijera que era una pena que al día siguiente tuviéramos que volver...

Por la mañana me levanté y me fui a la cafetería, dejé una nota a Peter diciéndoselo. No se porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento...A lo mejor fue un sueño pero creí haber escuchado la puerta de la habitación abriéndose...Era muy raro. Al cabo de un rato Peter bajó a la cafetería. No se porqué pero esa mañana me miraba como hace dos días. Cuando se me abalanzó encima...La misma mirada depredadora que me hacía temer lo peor...

- Peter...-susurré- Esto...estamos en un a cafetería...no me mires así...

- Que? Yo no te miro de ninguna manera...- dijo Peter. Al momento noté algo en mi entrepierna...y yo era el nimfómano??

Estábamos en una mesa pequeña, con mantel (gracias a dios que había mantel) y Peter se arrimó más a mi lado. En seguida tuvo que separarse, ya que mi secretario venía hacia nosotros...

- Señor Petrelli, si me disculpa, debo hablar con el congresista- dijo Wayne, mi secretario, dirigiéndose a Peter.

- Si, no hay problema...Voy a la barra...avisadme...vale?

Mi secretario me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, que había muchos periodistas por la zona, que intentara no cometer ningún error y que, por favor, controlara a mi hermano. Él aún creía que Peter era inestable y eso...por lo del intento de "suicidio"...y si les dijera que sólo intentó volar creo que me meterían en un psiquiatra...Pues lo dicho.

Peter volvió y se sentó a mi lado. Un par de periodistas me hicieron algunas preguntas pero no paso nada del otro mundo...todo fue muy normal. Hasta que Wayne me trajo una carta. Peter se extrañó, no había remitente...subimos a la habitación a abrirla.

**Para el Congresista Nathan Petrelli**

**Tenemos algo que puede que a usted le interese. Una fotografía que quizás no quiera ver publicada en ningún diario. Un informador anónimo nos dio un chivatazo de que usted tenía...cómo decirlo...un pequeño secreto.**

**Tenemos una fotografía de un momento bastante, íntimo.**

**Le suena la palabra incesto congresista? Me temo que sí.**

**Tenemos una prueba de que usted y Peter, su hermano, mantienen una relación más íntima de lo normal.**

**Y como habrá podido deducir queremos algo a cambio...Una buena suma de dinero. En algún momento de esta semana alguien contactará con usted y le ofrecerá un trato. Si lo rechaza verá esa fotografía en la portada de todas las publicaciones de prensa. Sea sensato congresista.**

Peter se quedó callado, no lo podía creer. Le dije que ni siquiera sabíamos si era verdad. Podia ser una broma pesada, aunque normalmente no eran tan...comprometidas. Además en ningún momento nos habíamos dejado ver.

- Nathan, es horrible...Cómo ha podido pasar? Todo esto es demasiado arriesgado. Y tu carrera política? Puede ser un desastre si es cierto...

- Lo sé pero...lo que no entiendo es quién lo puede haber sabido! Es imposible que alguien lo sepa...No entiendo nada, chivatazo anónimo? Pero si nadie lo sabe...No nos hemos dejado ver! Sólo ha podido ser aquí, en la habitación.- Pudo ser que el sueño de que abrían la puerta no fuera un sueño. Aunque en ese caso la fotografía era más comprometida de lo que pensaba...- Peter...esta noche...- le conté lo que me había pasado, lo del "sueño"...

- Todo esto es muy raro Nathan...no me fío...

Era hora de ir al Aeropuerto, teníamos que volver...En el Aeropuerto Wayne se perdió. Es hombre últimamente había estado en las nubes...tal vez el aumento de sueldo que planeaba hacerle tendría que esperar...bueno, volviendo a la historia en sí...Peter y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el avión y al llegar nos encontramos a toda la familia esperándonos.

Heidi se puso muy contenta y me abrazó y me besó y los niños se abrazaron a su tío Peter y a mí, muy contentos de que volviéramos. Nuestra madre, haciendo gala de su conocida frialdad, nos saludó moviendo la mano y nos dijo que teníamos que volver a casa.

Durante el camino estuve muy callado, pensaba en esa carta, la misma que estaba arrugando en mi bolsillo por culpa de los nervios...Todo era muy extraño. Un informador, anónimo, que supiera mío con Peter...No había nadie...Excepto...Creo que tuve una especie de revelación. Esas ideas que te vienen de repente, que no puedes entender cómo no habías llegado a ello antes, vienen sin ningún aviso y todo tiene sentido entonces. Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Llegamos a casa y fingí una llamada del trabajo. Peter dijo que se iba a casa y me siguió. "A dónde vamos?".

- Creo que se quien ha sido. Vamos a resolver esto.- dije mientras cogíamos un taxi.- Hacía la calle...

Subimos las escaleras, casi corriendo Peter me decía que me calmara, que él no podía haber sido. Le dije "Quién a parte de él lo sabe?". Nadie. Nadie excepto nosotros y nosotros no habíamos dicho nada...Esto tenía que resolverse...

- Tu! Ven aquí. Has hablado con la prensa?- lo cogí del cuello contra la pared.- Que te crees, eh? Dime, por que lo has echo!!

- Que?-intentaba soltarse...- Nathan. Dios! Sueltame. Que dices??

- Tu eres el único que lo sabe...nadie más puede haberlo dicho. Confiesa.- tenía ganas de estrangularlo pero no podía arriesgarme, ya tenía suficiente con el chantaje, no quería ir a la cárcel por homicidio. Toc toc. Lo solté y fue a la puerta.

- Hola Moli, cariño. Hola Mohinder. Cómo os ha ido?- preguntó

- Hola Matt. Nos ha ido muy bien pero vinimos porque Moli se encuentra un poco débil. Que hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó Mohinder al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- Después te cuento. Moli cariño quieres ir a descansar un poco? Mohinder te llevará a la habitación.

Parkman se acercó y noté una punzada en las sienes. Le grité. Cómo se le ocurría leerme la mente!! Parkman se sentó y nos pidió que nos sentáramos. Me dijo que él no había dicho nada pero que si le explicaba el problema a lo mejor podía hacer algo. Peter me tocó el brazo y me dijo que Parkman no había sido, le había leído la mente y no había nada que indicara que él había dado el chivatazo. Me levanté dispuesto a irme de allí pero Parkman me dijo que me sentara. Lo hice.

- Se que no debí haberte leído la mente aquel día pero lo hice y lo siento. Es tu vida y no quiero meterme pero vosotros habéis hecho mucho por nosotros y por Moli y os lo agradezco mucho. Si alguien os está chantajeando puedo intentar averiguar algo, extraoficialmente por supuesto.

- Gracias Parkman pero no. No quiero que nadie se meta y no quiero que te apiades de nosotros, no quiero la compasión de nadie.- dije frustrado...quién podía haber sido?

- Matt, no ha querido decir eso. Lo sé. Le conozco mejor que nadie y es así, no lo puede remediar, intenta protegerse siempre de los demás. Pero estoy de acuerdo con él. Preferiría que no te metieses, ya me siento suficientemente incómodo con que lo sepas cómo para que encima nos ayudes. Gracias igualmente. Nathan, vamos.- dijo Peter.

Al salir me riñó, dijo que era demasiado impulsivo, que yo nunca era así. Era cierto, me había dado un ataque de ira, me había sentido indefenso, impotente. Pero tenía que descubrir quién había sido...Esa noche no pude dormir. Estuve toda la noche pensando en quién podía haber sido...Por la mañana Heidi me dijo que hoy llevaríamos a los niños fuera, de excursión a algún lado. No quería pero acepté. Prefería mantenerme distraído. Me pasé el día mirando el móvil, por si llamaba alguien o me enviaban un mensaje, nada. En todo el día ni una llamada...

El miércoles de esa semana recibí un aviso. Alguien llamaría a la cabina que había cerca de la casa de Peter esa tarde a las siete. Allí estaba esperando hasta que llamaron. Al descolgar una voz de mujer saludó des de el otro lado. Me sentía como en una película policíaca, con la diferencia de que aquí no sabía si el chantaje era cierto y peligraba mi vida, no la de un personaje de ficción. La mujer estuvo citando razones por las que no debería llamar a la policía (no soy imbécil...no pensaba llamar...) y hacerles caso a ellos. Esa noche me enviaría un e-mail con un escáner de la fotografía, para que supiera que era verdad.

Me pedía demasiado dinero...ninguna falsa campaña podría taparlo...No creía poder conseguirlo...No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado. Eso no podía salir a la luz, era una bomba mediática, la prensa se pondría las botas. En ese momento me arrepentí de haberme dejado arrastrar, me había dejado llevar por el pecado y ese era mi castigo...Pero después me castigué por pensarlo. Quería a Peter y nada podría cambiarlo.

Malditos preceptos católicos... Igual que dos personas pueden amarse, nosotros también. Aunque según el dogma cristiano yo iría derecho al infierno, sin pasar por la casilla de salida. Había cometido tres de los peores pecados que un hombre podía cometer: Adulterio (ese ya era reiterativo...), homosexualidad (aunque no era exactamente eso. Yo diría más que nada acostarme con un hombre -Peter- Los demás no me interesan...) y incesto... (aquí si que no puedo justificar nada...). Pero había valido la pena.


	5. A contratiempo

**Mi único vicio**

5. A Contratiempo

Esa noche abrí el correo...Toda la esperanza que tenía en que no fuera cierto se vino abajo. Era el fin de mi vida y de mi carrera...No podía hacer nada, no tenía ese dinero! Había que pensar en una solución. Llamé a Peter y le conté que era cierto...Lo oí gritar y maldecir, creo, en algún idioma...no lo entendí, parecía italiano...En resumen...decidimos que hablaríamos con Parkman. Ya que lo sabía a lo mejor podía ayudarnos...Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo Petrelli y pedir ayuda.

- Esta bien...necesitamos tu ayuda pero por favor, el más absoluto indicio de que piensas traicionarnos o hablarlo con alguien y juro que te mato.

- Os ayudaré pero no hay que ser tan borde...- dijo Parkman. Peter le explico, a grandes trazos lo que sabíamos, sin entrar en detalles.

Dijo que esperáramos a que dijeran el día y la hora. Él intentaría llevarse algún maletín grande de la comisaría, sin dinero, está claro, para hacer ver que cumplíamos el trato cuando nos encontráramos con los chantajistas.

Al día siguiente se presentó con una maleta negra y grande, daría el pego. La llenamos de periódicos y le dije que le avisaría si contactaban. Esa misma noche recibí la llamada. Me citaron al día siguiente en el Yankee Stadium (en la parte más conflictiva del Bronx) a las 12 de la noche. A la mañana siguiente informé a Parkman.

- Necestio llamar a Bennett- dijo- No le diré nada, sólo necesitamos que nos diga como encontrar a un amigo que podría solucionar unas cosas. Confiad en mí. Seguid el plan tal y como lo hemos hablado y todo saldrá bien.

Esa tarde estaba muy nervioso. Avisé a Heidi que me quedaría con Peter para ver algunas películas y pasar el rato, que volvería tarde y no me esperara despierta. Le pareció bien, algo habitual, nunca se quejaba, le encantaba ver que Peter y yo nos llevábamos bien.

Así que, a eso de las 9, fui al piso de Peter. Estuvimos repasando el plan, una y otra vez, para no olvidar nada. Parkman nos llamó y confirmó todo, nos dijo que ya había terminado lo que tenía que hacer y que mucha suerte. Él llegaría antes y se escondería, por si acaso, en algún lado.

Llegamos al muelle a la hora acordada. Quería llevar una pistola por si acaso pero Peter me hizo desistir. Él era peor que un arma, podía parar el tiempo, volverse invisible y nosecuantas cosas más. Cinco minutos después aparecieron dos figuras, no podía distinguirlas bien, era oscuro y había un poco de neblina. Una de las figuras, supuse que era un hombre, se quedó atrás y otra, que al acercarse distinguí que era mujer comenzó a hablar.

- Te dije que vinieras sólo...- dijo, parecía enfadada- No has cumplido el trato...

- No. Pero tú quieres el dinero y aquí lo tengo. Además no creo que importe que él haya venido...o si?

- De acuerdo, no importa, el trato sigue en pie...Dame el maletín y te daré la fotografía.

- Quiero también las copias y los negativos- dije, ella pareció sorprenderse y sonrió.- Que? Creías que no lo pediría y podrías pedir más por ellas? No nací ayer sabes?

- Hum...está bien. Si traes todo lo que pedí, no importa, pero quiero hasta el último dólar.

Peter me susurró que tenía un nombre, el que avisó a aquella mujer y a su compañero. Me lo dijo. Creía haberlo escuchado antes, pero no lograba acordarme. Peter siguió intentando buscar más, pero no encontró mucho. Mientras yo intentaba hacer tiempo, no había ninguna señal de Parkman. Temí que hubiera pasado algo. La mujer accedió a darme la fotografía y todo lo que le pedí. En ese momento Peter se acercó y la mujer se lo dio todo. A cambio Peter le entregó el maletín.

La mujer iba a abrirlo, lo descubriría todo, pero entonces vi una sombra detrás del compañero de aquella mujer, el hombre cogió al periodista y este cayó al suelo. La mujer se giró, había escuchado el golpe seco que había producido el cuerpo de su compañero al caer. Se asustó. Yo tampoco sabía quién era...tenia miedo, pensé que tal vez...Da igual. Pero ese hombre se acercaba, Peter me cogió el brazo y me dijo que me tranquilizara, él lo conocía.

Lo llamó "El Haitiano". Parkman apareció cerca del haitiano, había salido de su escondite y venía hacia nosotros. Nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos que ella lo olvidaría todo, que de eso se encargaría el haitiano, no quedaría ni un sólo recuerdo que tuviera que ver con todo esto. La pobre mujer estaba temblando de miedo, no se enteraba de nada, ni siquiera llegó a darse cuenta de que el maletín estaba lleno de periódicos.

El haitiano le puso las manos en la cabeza y la mujer se desmayó. Parkman dijo ideáramos un plan, que lo mejor sería que los dejáramos en la puerta de mi casa y llamáramos declarando un intento de robo. Podíamos decir que los habíamos escuchado y habíamos frustrado su intento de entrar en la casa. Así lo hicimos, mientras Peter, el haitiano y Parkman iban hacia mi casa en taxi yo me llevé a los periodistas volando. No quería hacerlo, no me gustaba volar llevando cosas, me sentía como un mulo de carga...pero era el modo más rápido. En realidad no me acostumbraba a volar, me sentía raro, no era normal.

Al llegar denuncié el robo y al rato llegaron Peter y los otros. Cuando la policía llego Heidi salió de la casa, le conté lo que había "ocurrido" y dijo que iba a ver que tal estaban los niños. La policía nos tomó declaración a mí y a Peter y también a Parkman, ya que el haitiano se había ido antes de que llegara la policía. Dijeron que tal vez esto supusiera otra heroicidad para Parkman. No todos los días un policía evita que roben a un congresista, esto lo elevaría un poco de nivel. Al entrar en casa nos sentamos en el sofá y miramos las fotos. Suerte que habíamos evitado su publicación. Peter dijo que él las quemaría en su piso, aquí estaba Heidi y si quedaba algún rastro podía hacer preguntas. Acepté y le di el sobre. Parkman me preguntó que si habíamos averiguado algo del informador. Le dije el nombre que Peter había escuchado.

- No puede ser cierto...-murmuró Parkman shockeado.

- Porque?- preguntó Peter estañado.- Lo conoces?

- Gabriel Gray es...es el nombre real de Sylar...

- Qué??

- Mohinder me lo dijo, no me estoy equivocando, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Gabriel o Sylar fue paciente del Dr. Suresh, el padre de Mohinder, lo llamó "Paciente 0". Lo que no se es como ha podido saber que...bueno, eso.

- No lo se...-Peter se calló meditando su repuesta- Tal vez...Hiro me dijo que Isaac había muerto, lo mató Sylar. Es decir, que ha adquirido su poder. No contábamos con eso. Puede pintar el futuro.

- Como?

- Mató a Isaac, ha adquirido su poder, pero Peter también puede hacerlo.- respondí a Parkman.- No nos da ventaja pero al menos podremos intentar anticipar sus movimientos. Mañana compraré material para ti.- dije dirigiéndome a Peter.

- Está bien.

Nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su casa. Había sido otra noche extraña de las muchas que he tenido. Gabriel Gray...era Sylar? Seguía sin recordar de qué me sonaba el nombre...Me quité el reloj y, al ponerlo en la mesita, me di cuenta.

Gabriel Gray era un relojero del que alguien me habló hace algún tiempo. Vivía en uno de los barrios centrales de Queens, aquí en Nueva York. Era muy conocido por su gran habilidad para reparar cualquier reloj, decían que era un genio.

Cómo podía alguien así haberse convertido en un asesino en serie? No lo comprendo. Me dormí e intenté descansar.

Al día siguiente, tal y como prometí, compré material para Peter. Un caballete, lienzos y pintura. Lo llevé todo a su piso. Me encontraba en la puerta cuando salió a abrir, sólo con pantalones...Su cuerpo tenía que estar prohibido. Salir así a recibirme...que pecado...

Entré y dejé las cosas en el salón. Mi mente no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Lo arrinconé contra una pared y lo besé. Mi lengua en su boca moviéndose contra la suya. También en su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja...No había empezado siquiera a imaginar lo que le haría y ya tenía una erección. Peter dirigió su mano a mis pantalones, bajo la cremallera y lo sacó. Estaba ya muy duro y un poco húmedo a causa del presemen, me había excitado demasiado rápido...Me sentó en el sofá y, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó a lamer...me encantaba notar su lengua caliente en mi erección...

- Peter...no tan...deprisa...Ahhhm

- Tenemos todo el día no? Podrás correrte tantas veces como quieras...- susurró Peter

- Hhmm...dios...sí...- gemí cuando comenzó a mamar rápido, succionando con fuerza.

Me volvía loco...Veía su cabeza subir y bajar. No podía pensar en nada, mi mente ya no razonaba, sólo sentía placer, sólo a Peter lamiendo, Peter entre mis piernas y una conocida presión en el vientre...mi cuerpo se tensaba..."Dios...Peter no pares!...Ahhhh" en pocos segundos me corrí en su boca.

Al terminar acabó de lamer lo que quedaba y se sentó encima mío, una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas, acercándose a mí, pegándose a mi cuerpo. Noté su erección contra mi vientre. Lo hice levantarse, le bajé los pantalones y los bóxer y lo tumbé en el sofá. Peter estaba sonrojado y muy sensible.

- Espero que te guste lo que voy a hacerte...- dije mientras me estiraba a su lado y iba bajando, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde iba pasando.

- Nathan...- Peter gimió cuando rocé su erección con la lengua. Mientras comenzaba a chupar dirigí mi mano a su boca, haciéndole ver que quería que lamiera mis dedos.- Ahhh...

Peter lamió mis dedos y los dirigí a su trasero. Uno a uno, quería que lo sintiera, lento, que me pidiera más. Me dediqué a lamer sólo la punta, con la lengua, sin metérmela en la boca. Mis dedos hacían movimientos circulares en su interior, acariciando y los doblaba buscando la próstata. De vez en cuando los retiraba un poco para luego volverlos a hundir en él con fuerza, cosa que le hacía gemir, gritar de placer sin parar.

Me metí su pene de nuevo en la boca, entero, y comencé a succionar y a lamer más rápido. Peter abría la boca intentando coger bocanadas de aire mientras se retorcía. De repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un potente gemido salió de su boca. La había encontrado, mientras la estimulaba con mis dedos aumenté el ritmo con la boca notablemente.

- Oh...Nathan...Ohh dios! - Peter gimió y se corrió. Sonrió satisfecho- Mmmm...Sí que me ha gustado...

Lo besé y nos abrochamos los pantalones. Al cabo de un rato Peter se puso a pintar. Me sentía raro al mirarle pintar, era un poco siniestro, por lo de los ojos en blanco y tal, a veces me daba un poco de miedo.

Cuando acabó miré el cuadro. Era un parking subterráneo. Se parecía al que había debajo de Times Square, lo reconocí enseguida. Peter y yo estábamos en un coche mientras alguien se acercaba por detrás de una columna. Creo que ese era Sylar.

- Qué crees que significa?- pregunté

- No lo se, pero no me gusta nada...Me da mala espina.- confesó Peter

- Oye, no crees que sería más fácil buscarlo con los poderes de Moli? Puedes intentarlo...

- No. Eso sólo nos diría dónde está en éste momento. Lo que queremos saber es qué va a hacer.- dijo Peter sentándose en el sofá. "Vas a mancharlo"dije.- Da igual, ya lo lavaré.

- Que te parece si descansamos un poco? Vamos a ver a Parkman y a Mohinder? Podríamos llevar a Moli a algún lado o podríamos quedarnos aquí, juntos...hoy Heidi y los niños se han ido a Manhattan de compras.-dije sentándome a su lado.

- No sé Nathan, no tengo ganas de nada...podemos salvar al mundo y estamos aquí, sentados en un sofá, en vez de averiguar que trama Sylar, qué planea...

- Peter, te culpas de todo, no te presiones tanto, necesitas descansar...relajarte- dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo-...ven...

Lo abracé fuerte acariciándole el pelo. Peter se acurrucó contra mí. El pobre tenía miedo, es normal. Yo también lo tenía, la diferencia era que a él casi lo mata, a mí no me había echo nada. Aunque si volvía a tocar a mi hermano podía ir despidiéndose de todo porque lo mataría. Peter no estaba bien, y si él no estaba bien yo tampoco lo estaba. Llamé a casa y le dije a la sirvienta de que informara a Heidi cuando llegara que no iría esa noche, que me quedaría con Peter, no estaba muy bien y quería tranquilizarle. Peter me dijo que no me quedara, que le sabía mal por Heidi. No se trataba de ella, yo quería quedarme por mí y por Peter, él me necesitaba.

Por la tarde vimos algunas películas y comimos palomitas. Después lo hicimos, acabamos en la mesa de la cocina...Fue increíble, intenté ser más dulce y más delicado. Peter temblaba y arqueaba la espalda cada vez que embestía fuerte...

Después de eso llamé a Mohinder para preguntarle por novedades. Dijo que estaba avanzando mucho con la cura de Moli y que en poco tiempo seguramente estaría lista. Dijo que luego, antes de cenar quedaríamos con Benett, quería enterarse de las novedades de la cura y preguntó si queríamos ir, así podíamos enterarnos de los avances. Mohinder nos dijo que ya nos llamaría. Después lo hizo. Quedábamos a las ocho en el parking de Times Square. Le dije que cambiara el sitio que Sylar estaría allí, que Peter lo había pintado pero dijo que Bennett no contestaba al móvil y no había forma de cambiarlo.

Peter decidió que nosotros iríamos antes para evitar que Sylar matara a los demás. Además en el cuadro estábamos sólo nosotros así que se supone que eso es lo que debía pasar. Nunca piensa en él, siempre van primero los demás. Intenté convencerlo pero tuve que resignarme. Al llegar tenía mucho miedo, ya no era sólo por Sylar sino que temía que pudiera matar a mi hermano, temía por su vida. Que haría si le pasaba algo? Si Sylar le abría la cabeza como había hecho con los demás...Peter estaba muy tenso, maldito orgullo, no quería que yo lo supiera para que no me pusiera nervioso ni temiera por él pero lo conocía muy bien. No pudo engañarme. Lo abracé "Todo saldrá bien...ya verás...". Lo protegería aunque me costara la vida.

- Yo...Nathan, te quiero...- Peter se mordió el labio, tenía los ojos llorosos- Prométeme que si me coge no irás a por él. No quiero que mueras, no lo soportaría. Por favor...

- No. No puedo prometerte eso, nunca te voy a dejar vale? Recuerdas cuando de pequeños nos separaron durante un año? Cuando nuestro padre me mandó a estudiar fuera? Nunca volveré a irme, nunca. Papá ya no está para obligarme lo entiendes? Nunca te voy a dejar, lo prometo. – Me separé un poco de él para besarlo y cuando iba a meter mi lengua en su boca Peter se separó.

- No. Debemos estar alerta por si viene. Después habrá tiempo.

- Tienes razón...- me centré en mirar por si Sylar aparecía.

De repente el coche tembló y salió disparado contra una columna. No tuvimos tiempo ni de prepararnos, fue todo muy rápido. Peter se golpeó contra el volante y yo me acerqué para ver si estaba bien...Comenzó a moverse y se giró pero de repente salí disparado fuera del coche, contra una columna. Creo que fue entonces cuando me rompí el brazo, al caer al suelo. Sylar estaba allí de pie, riéndose y hablando. Me sentía mareado y no entendía bien lo que decía, creo que hablaba de hacer sufrir a Peter, que pretendía matarme a mí antes que a él para verlo sufrir, para verlo derrumbado como un vulgar perdedor, que él sería un héroe.

Peter levantó la cabeza del volante, tenía sangre en toda la cara y en el pelo, creo que también se golpeó en la cabeza. Salió del coche dispuesto a matar a Sylar pero éste me elevó. Sentí como si alguien me cogiera del cuello y me elevara intentando asfixiarme empotrándome contra la columna. Gritaba de dolor, tenía el brazo roto y diversas contusiones. Tal como me dijeron después también tenía algunas heridas internas y varios golpes fuertes, aunque no demasiado graves. Peter gritaba a Sylar que me dejara, que luchara contra él pero Sylar sabía su punto débil y quería explotarlo.

Me asfixiaba, necesitaba aire...Caí al suelo de nuevo y de repente golpeé contra la pared. No tenía energías...Todo daba vueltas y se me nublaba la vista. De pronto escuché la voz de Peter que me llamaba des de lejos y me decía que no muriera que se lo había prometido, que siempre estaríamos juntos y que no le dejara.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación de un hospital, con Peter abrazándome y llorando. Vi también más gente aunque estaba todo muy borroso.

- Mmm...q-qué ha...?- intenté hablar pero me dolía mucho el pecho, lo sentía oprimido y punzante.

- No hables, es...es mejor que no...te esfuerces...dios...- Peter tenía los ojos llorosos y se mordía los labios mientras me tocaba el brazo como intentando calmarme. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a mi madre, a Parkman y a Mohinder. Entonces entraron Claire y Moli y vinieron a abrazarme, lo habían pasado mal. Me habían visto en el suelo del parking inconsciente y creían que estaba muerto.

Peter me explicó que cuando Sylar me dejó inconsciente él lo estampó contra una pared, pero Sylar había seguido atacándolo y cuando creía que ya se había acabado todo Sylar cayó al suelo, Bennett lo había sedado con un dardo y se lo había llevado a una nave abandonada a las afueras. Allí lo mantenía aún sedado y esperaba que fuéramos cuando yo me hubiera recuperado. No sabían como matarlo pero Mohinder estaba trabajando en la cura, querían probarla con él antes de ponérsela a Moli. Sylar serviría de conejillo de indias...

Mi madre me dijo que Heidi y los niños estaban en la sala de espera, Heidi había preferido quedarse allí con los niños. La avisó y vinieron a verme.

(Ya se acerca el final del fic...el siguiente capítulo sera el último, espero que os haya gustado!!Besos)


	6. Mi único vicio eres tú

**Mi único vicio**

6. Mi único vicio eres tú

Los primeros días en el hospital fueron un fastidio. Mi madre no paraba de decirme lo temerario que había sido, que eso era malo para mí y para mi familia, que qué diríamos a los medios...Siempre era igual, siempre la apariencia...Le dije que publicara que había caído por las escaleras del parking en un tropiezo y que quedé inconsciente, una simple caída. Heidi estuvo todo el rato conmigo, los niños se quedaron con su abuela en nuestra casa, para que no pasaran todo el día en un hospital. Peter se veía bastante molesto, se que temblaba de rabia por que Heidi pudiera estar velándome por las noches y él no.

Pasaron dos semanas y la cosa mejoraba bastante. Las contusiones y las heridas estaban ya bastante curadas aunque el brazo tardaría mas o menos un mes. Me pareció mucho pero me dijeron que era lo normal. Me lo escayolaron...picaba una barbaridad...y bueno, Matt, Mohinder y Bennett se turnaban para vigilar a Sylar. Peter quiso ayudar pero le dijeron que no se preocupara que era mejor que estuviera pendiente de mí, que ellos se apañaban.

Heidi estaba cada día más cansada y me sabía muy mal por ella pero quería quedarse. Un día Peter la llamó afuera de la sala. Después entro y dijo que Peter se quedaría, que la había convencido para que fuera a descansara a casa.

- Hey...como te encuentras?- preguntó Peter sentándose en la silla que había al lado de mi cama. – He relevado a Heidi, la pobre ha pasado todas las noches aquí y esta muy cansada, además no es bueno que los niños pasen tanto tiempo con mamá, sabes que es muy estricta.

- Sí, lo se. Gracias Peter...- lo miré a los ojos...no hacían falta palabras sabíamos lo que queríamos decir. Era algo que siempre estaba allí- Yo...

- Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ya era por la tarde y se estaba poniendo el sol, se podía entrever a través de la ventana. Una enfermera vino a mirar que todo estuviera bien y nos dijo que cualquier problema llamáramos por el pequeño interfono que había al lado de la cama o que presionáramos el botoncito naranja. Peter le preguntó sobre mi brazo y las heridas y lo demás. Ella dijo que de momento iba todo bien, que reaccionaba a los medicamentos tal y como se esperaba y que no había ninguna complicación, eso pareció animarlo un poco. Después de cenar la enfermera de antes pasó para avisarnos de que cerraban, si necesitábamos a alguien podíamos llamar a los de guardia.

Peter susurró "Por fin solos...". Se acercó y se sentó al borde de mi cama. Me besó y sonrió. Al ir a levantarse lo retuve cogiéndolo del brazo y estirándolo hacia mí. "Un poco más...".

- Nathan...para, estás escayolado, y han dicho que no puedes esforzarte! – se quejaba Peter mientras mi mano se colaba bajo su camiseta.

- Lo se, pero esto no me cuesta ningún esfuerzo...- ronroneé, cosa que hizo que Peter mordiera su labio y me besara. El pecho me seguía doliendo pero necesitaba esto.

- Nathan, por favor...cuando estés mejor...

- Peter...sólo un poco, ya hace mucho que no...necesito...- "Esta bien..." Peter me quitó el nudo que ataba la bata del hospital y la bajo hasta la cintura, acariciando alguna que otra cicatriz que había dejado el accidente, no eran muy grandes ni se veían demasiado pero estaban ahí. Besó mi hombro y mi cuello, con cuidado de no rozar el brazo.

- Sólo un poco, pero no lo vamos a hacer, eso supondría demasiado esfuerzo para ti. Esta bien?

- Sí, esta muy bien...- dije besándolo de nuevo y quitándole la camiseta, la tiré en una silla. Peter se acomodó en la cama intentando no ponerse encima mío para no hacerme daño. Nos acariciábamos y nos besábamos tranquilamente. El hospital estaba a oscuras, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la débil lucecita de emergencia amarilla en una esquina de la puerta. Besé a Peter como no lo había podido hacer en semanas, lamí su labio inferior y abrió la boca dejando que mi lengua explorara su boca.

Peter se sentó encima de mis caderas. Mi mano, que estaba en su pecho bajo a su entrepierna. Comencé a frotar por encima del pantalón, Peter reprimía algún gemido que intentaba salir. Mi lengua seguía rozándose con la suya. Desabroché su cinturón y sus vaqueros y metí mi mado dentro, estaba poniéndose duro. Terminó de apartar la molesta bata y acarició mi pene, que comenzó a despertar.

Mientras yo lo besaba él me masturbaba. Sentía cómo me iba excitando y como me endurecía bajo su toque. Subía y bajaba su mano, haciendo más presión al llegar a la punta, masajeándola de vez en cuando y haciéndome gemir. Quise apartar sus pantalones y el bóxer pero no podía hacerlo sólo con una mano.

- Peter...desnudate...- rogué mordiendo mi labio y sonriendo.

- Nathan...como entren...- dijo mientras bajaba sus pantalones y los bóxer hasta los tobillos.

- Hum...así mejor-dije antes de comenzar a bombear su erección con mi mano.

Peter movía las caderas embistiendo contra mi mano. Cerraba los ojos concentrándose en no gemir, aunque no lo conseguía demasiado porque cada susurro que salía de sus labios venía acompañado de un gemido lastimero. Cada vez que estaba a punto de terminar yo paraba, para después seguir torturándolo con placer. Pero no era sólo él el que gemía, yo lo hacía sin darme cuenta, me excitaban tanto los suyos que cada vez que gemía lo acompañaba.

Al darme cuenta de ello me tapé la boca con la mano. Él besaba y mordía mi cuello mientras movía su mano más deprisa. Yo aumenté también la velocidad y la presión y Peter se corrió gimiendo cerca de mi oreja. Al hacerlo un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda...

- No me hagas marcas...mmmmm...se enterarían...dios...

- Lo sé, no hables y déjame hacer...-dijo Peter. Ya no quedaba mucho, sentía que ya no podía aguantar. Peter mantuvo su mano cerrada fuertemente entorno a mi erección.

- Peter...

- Córrete Nathan... - sólo esas palabras, sólo escucharlas salir de su boca y verlo encima mío, sonrojado, sudando y respirando rápido con la boca abierta me hicieron correrme con un ronco gemido que fui incapaz de contener ni tapándome la boca con la mano. Había sido increíble.

Peter trajo papel del baño para limpiarme. Se limpió las manos y las caderas y siguió con mi vientre y mi pecho. Escuchamos pasos acercarse por el pasillo y Peter se puso nervioso. Le dije que se pusiera la camiseta y me atara la bata. Entró un chico joven, uno de los enfermeros de guardia para ver cómo estaba. Decía que habían escuchado ruido y que pensaban que me encontraba mal. Le dije que no había sido nada que me encontraba bien. Lo creyó y se fue. "Casi nos pillan!". Peter se puso un poco histérico.

- A mi me da morbo...- dije. Comencé a reírme y Peter me dio una colleja poniendo cara de enfadado.- Auch!

- Venga ahora duerme.- dijo Peter dándome un beso y sentándose en el sofá negro de la esquina.

Durante dos semanas Peter cambió algunos turnos con Heidi. Entonces yo ya me encontraba mejor y podía participar un poco más. Odiaba estar encerrado en ese hospital. Aunque después debía ir a rehabilitación durante unos días más. Porqué las cosas no podían ser más rápidas? Era desesperante estar en una habitación cerrada todo el día. Heidi me informaba de mis negocios y cómo iba todo, Wayne se las estaba arreglando bien sin mí. Por fin llegó mi último día en el hospital, me quitaron el yeso y me dieron algunos medicamentos para seguir un poco con el tratamiento hasta que estuviera del todo bien.

Al salir me encontré con Moli y Mohinder y me dijeron que Sylar se había ido, que había herido a Bennett pero que por suerte no lo había matado. Pero estaba muy grave, en este hospital. Les pregunté que si sabían algo de Sylar pero ninguno sabía nada. Llamamos a Peter y a Parkman y quedamos en la puerta del hospital. En unos minutos nos encontramos cerca del hospital. Sylar no aparecía y nosotros no teníamos el inhibidor aún. Decidimos ir al piso de Mohinder y Parkman.

Una vez allí Mohinder nos intentó explicar el problema que tenía con el inhibidor, había un componente que no podía separar y si no lo lograba el inhibidor no funcionaría. Peter le ayudó. Aún recordaba algunas cosas básicas de cuando estuvo en la carrera de medicina. Cuando llegamos a casa ya era muy tarde, Heidi y los niños ya dormían. Dije a Peter que todo iría bien aunque ni siquiera yo lo creía. Peter estaba muy nervioso, le dije que fuéramos a dormir. Pero él no quería, nos sentamos en el sofá y me abrazó enterrando su cara en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello. No se cómo ocurrió pero nos dormimos. Nos despertó Heidi enfadada porque no le hubiéramos informado que me habían dado el alta y diciendo que dormir en el sofá no es lo mejor para un convaleciente...Que tampoco estaba tan grave!! Sólo era un brazo roto y además ya estaba bastante bien.

Esa tarde Peter y yo fuimos a su apartamento a buscar algunas de sus cosas, vendría unos días a vivir conmigo. Mentimos a Heidi, le dijimos que estaban fumigando el edificio de Peter y durante unos días tendría que quedarse con nosotros. A Heidi le sentó mal, estaba irritable, creía que estaba bien que Peter y yo nos lleváramos bien, pero decía que estaba descuidando a la familia, que debía pasar más tiempo en casa. Tenía razón, últimamente no pasaba casi tiempo en casa y entendía que estuviera molesta. Para compensarla decidí invitarla a cenar esa noche.

Peter se quedó en casa con los niños. Dijo que estarían bien. Durante la cena no paré de mirar la hora y el móvil. Heidi estaba muy contenta, se la veía feliz. Lo pasamos muy bien. Después dimos una vuelta y volvimos a casa. Los niños dormían y Peter miraba la tele. Heidi llamó a Peter para enseñarle su cuarto. Esa semana decidí llevar a Peter al trabajo, mi secretaria estaba de baja por maternidad y necesitaba a alguien para ayudarme con los papeles y las llamadas mientras Wayne se ocupaba de la contabilidad y las finanzas.

Una mañana llegamos a la oficina temprano y me puse a llamar y a tener reuniones mientras Peter ordenaba algunos papeles que le había dado. Al mediodía, en cuanto terminé la reunión pase por mi oficina a buscar a Peter. Comimos en un bar cercano. Bastante aburrido. Y luego, como ya no teníamos nada más que hacer decidimos irnos para casa. Cuando estábamos en el taxi llamó Mohinder, no encontraba a Moli por ningún lado. Había llamado a Matt, a Bennett y a más gente pero nadie la había visto. Le dijimos al taxista que nos llevara al antiguo estudio de Isaac Mendez, que era ahora el laboratorio de Mohinder. Al llegar nos dio una jeringuilla a cada uno. Contenía un inhibidor de poderes, estaba en pruebas pero creía que funcionaria, se suponía que lo mantendría sin poderes hasta que se le administrara la "cura", cosa que no iba a ocurrir. Mohinder creía que tal vez Sylar se la hubiera llevado.

- Peter...se que tal vez sea difícil pero podrías intentarlo? - pidió Mohinder.

- Cómo uso el poder de Moli?

Peter cogió un mapa y una foto de Moli. Si se concentraba tal vez podría encontrarla. Su mano se movió sobre el mapa, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Señaló una carretera de las afueras de la ciudad.

- Allí es dónde Bennett llevó a Sylar. Vamos – dijo Mohinder recogiendo algunas cosas y llamando a un taxi.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos en mi coche, dile al taxista que nos lleve a mi casa. – dije a Mohinder.

Bennnet en el hospital, nosotros tres aquí, Moli en manos de Sylar...todo era muy complicado. Estábamos delante de la nave abandonada, parecía que no hubiera nadie dentro, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Peter salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la nave. A mitad de la carretera lo paré y lo abracé. Parkman acababa de llegar con su coche y se había puesto a hablar con Mohinder.

- Esta vez saldrá bien. Procuremos salir vivos. – dije apartándole el flequillo de la cara.

- Nathan...- me besó, allí, delante de Parkman y Mohinder, que por suerte no estaban mirando.-...va a salir bien, lo sé. Vamos.

Entramos en la nave, estaba vacía. Pero pronto se encendió una luz al final de la nave. Era muy tenue pero iluminaba una silla pequeña, Moli estaba atada a ella.

- Bienvenidos a mi fiesta, sentaos por favor... – dijo una voz. De repente una silla golpeó la parte trasera de mis rodillas y me hizo sentarme. Una multitud de cuerdas vinieron volando hacia nosotros pero Peter las detuvo y salimos corriendo hacia Moli. Salí disparado hacia unos barriles de plástico que había cerca y Parkman se golpeó contra un montón de cajas. Mohinder se había escondido tras una mesa de madera que había por allí tirada y avanzaba con cautela hacia Moli. Sylar apareció y cogió a Peter por la espalda.

- Que pasa héroe, no podías tu solo conmigo y has traído refuerzos? – preguntó Sylar mientras yo me acercaba por detrás para que no me vieran. Pero no se cómo Sylar me oyó y volví a volar contra los barriles de plástico. Peter aprovecho ese momento para hacer volar unas cadenas hacia Sylar para atarlo, pero éste se dio cuenta y las paró.

Vi a Parkman en el suelo y fui a ayudarlo. Se levantó casi sin problemas, estaba un poco mareado pero se encontraba bien. La nave estaba muy sucia, y oscura, pues se estaba haciendo tarde y el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Mohinder estaba ya muy cerca de Moli y Parkman fue hacia allí para ayudarlo. Pero tropezó con unas cuerdas del suelo, alertando a Sylar. Éste golpeó a Peter y se alejó para atacar a Parkman. Lo cogió del cuello.

- Quiero ver cómo funciona...-dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer un corte en la frente a Parkman. Me tiré contra Sylary cayó al suelo. Parkman salió corriendo hacia Moli. Mohinder sacó una navaja e intentó cortar las cuerdas con las que estaba atada. Me dirigí a ayudar a Peter.

- Peter...- susurraba mientras lo agitaba para que se despertara. Abrió los ojos.

- Nathan...Moli...ayúdala.

- Peter, esto se esta complicando...- dije cuando Sylar se volvió a levantar y me miró con rabia.

- Sabes que? Creo que me gustaría poder volar – dijo Sylar acercándose a nosotros mientras Parkman salía de allí con Moli.

- No! – gritó Peter.- Déjalo en paz. Esto es entre tú y yo...

Peter y Sylar estaban frente a frente, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, se estudiaban mutuamente intentando anticipar los movimientos del otro. Peter desapareció y atacó a Sylar por detrás, éste cayó de rodillas y recibió un golpe en la nariz. Sylar reía como un poseso, ese hombre estaba loco.

- Ese poder es...interesante Peter...muy interesante.- Sylar miraba a su alrededor intentando ver a Peter. – Sabes que no vas a poder escapar eternamente Peter!! En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a mí! -dijo Sylar levantando una multitud de cristales rotos que había cerca de una pequeña ventana. Los cristales comenzaron a salir disparados en todas direcciones uno me alcanzó en la pierna pero Mohinder movió una plancha de hierro que había cerca y nos escudó a ambos. – Te he visto...

Peter aparecía y desaparecía intermitentemente hasta que al final no lo aguantó más y se volvió visible por completo. Tenía varios cristales clavados en el pecho y uno bastante grande en el cuello. Tenía miedo por él, temía que no pudiera regenerarse o se desangrara...Mohinder abandono nuestro escudo y se acercó sigilosamente.

- Mohinder...te estoy oyendo...que no recuerdas el poder de esa mujer que encontramos muerta en su taller de coches? Es un poder interesante...Puedo oírlo todo, es como si los sonidos se multiplicaran por diez...- dijo Sylar. Mientras sujetaba a Peter lanzó unas sillas hacia Mohinder, le golpearon en la cabeza y se desmayó. Sylar se giró hacia Peter. – Aunque prefiero tus poderes...sabes la cantidad de poder que podría tener? Con tus poderes alcanzaría una fuerza inimaginable...sería un héroe.

Sylar retiró el cristal del cuello de Peter, la herida cicatrizó al momento. Lo elevó un poco contra una pared.

- Voy a disfrutar matándote...

- No lo toques Sylar!- grité. Sylar me elevó también, al lado de Peter.

- La verdad es que no se por cual empezar...Por Peter...- me soltó y caí al suelo, me costaba mucho respirar. Miraba hacia Peter con los ojos llorosos. No sabía que hacer, pegué a Sylar y éste volvió a sujetarme del cuello, Peter cayó al suelo.

Sylar me ahogaba con una mano y con la otra comenzaba a hacer un corte en la frente de Peter. Syalr me sujetaba de cara a Peter quería que lo viera sufrir. Cerré los ojos. Peter se retorcía en el suelo, le sangraba la frente. Grité, pero seguía sin pode moverme. Recordé las jeringuillas que nos había dado Mohinder e intenté alcanzar una que estaba en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. Sylar se dio cuenta y dejó lo que le estaba haciendo a Peter para rebuscar en mi chaqueta y coger la jeringuilla.

- Me querías inyectar esto?? Qué es?? – me preguntó gritando. No le respondí. – No quieres decírmelo?? Está bien, vamos a probarlo.-Acercó la jeringuilla a mi brazo y me inyecto el líquido que contenía. – Y bien? Algún cambio??

Me arrojó lejos y volvió a elevar a Peter. Me sentía débil, como si fuera a desmayarme...Me había inyectado el inhibidor...Mohinder estaba a mi lado, tendido en el suelo como yo. Me acerqué y comencé a moverlo, se removió y abrió los ojos. Le susurré que se diera prisa, tenía que inyectarle eso a Sylar. Peter estaba muy blanco, a punto de desmayarse. Me levanté y fui a atacar a Sylar con una barra de metal que había encontrado en el suelo. Cuando estaba cerca la barra de metal salió disparada de mis manos y golpeó contra la pared. En ese momento de descuido Mohinder se había acercado a Sylar y le había clavado la inyección en el brazo.

Peter cayó al suelo, y lo abracé. Sylar estaba en el suelo. Mohinder acababa de dispararle con una pistola. "Es un calmante" aclaró Mohinder.

- Deberías haberlo matado! – grité

- Muerto no nos sirve, deberíamos estudiarlo! – dijo mientras cargaba con Sylar hiendo hacia fuera.

Peter se había desmayado. Lo levanté en brazos y lo saqué de allí. Al salir Moli estaba con Parkman en el coche. Metimos a Sylar en mi maletero, Mohinder le había administrado suficientes calmantes para tenerlo así unas 12 horas. Bennett llamó des del hospital, le dijimos que teníamos a Sylar. Dijo que fuéramos, que era importante. Di a Mohinder las llaves de mi coche y me senté en el asiento trasero con Peter en brazos.

- Nathan...toma- dijo Mohinder dándome un maletín granate bastante pequeño- Es una cura para el inhibidor, pontela.

- Gracias...-le dije mientras arrancaba el coche.

Por el camino fui vigilando a Peter y comencé a quitarle los cristales del pecho, tenía la camiseta bastante destrozada. Se la quité y fui poniendo los trozos de cristal encima del pedazo de tela. Al terminar lo acomodé con la cabeza en mi regazo y le limpié el pecho con un trapo que me dio Mohinder. Pase la mano por encima, no había quedado ninguna cicatriz. Me quité la camisa y se la puse, yo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes debajo así que no me hacía falta. Peter se removió y abrió los ojos.

- Ey...como estas? – pregunté sonriendo

- Bien...ves, ha salido bien. Lo sabía- dijo Peter antes de besarme. Hubiera podido quedarme pegado a sus labios por mucho tiempo pero Mohinder se giró para decirnos que habíamos llegado...No se sorprendió mucho al vernos así.

Al entrar en el hospital nos dirigimos a la habitación de Bennett, había un hombre allí con él. Se presentó, se llamaba Bob. Era el jefe de una compañía, Bennett había trabajado para ellos en el pasado. Nos ofreció un trato. Él tenía instalaciones blindadas, perfectas para encerrar a Sylar. Nos dijo que se haría cargo de él si le dábamos un inhibidor y la cura. Mohinder no estaba de acuerdo pero al final aceptó porque Bob le ofreció un laboratorio completo, allí podría estudiar todo este fenómeno de los poderes y desarrollar la teoría de su padre. Además Bob le dijo que podría supervisar las pruebas que le hiciera a Sylar.

Al final no todo había ido mal. Bennet salió del hospital la semana siguiente y Mohinder descubrió que si le inyectaba el inhibidor a Moli el virus no la mataría. Ya que al dejarla sin poderes el virus no podía afectarla y por tanto permanecía inactivo, así que se dedicó a intentar hallar una cura al virus mientras éste permanecía inactivo. Otra noticia es que despedí a Wayne. Él fue quien dejó pasar a los periodistas a mi habitación, lo sobornaron.

Ah si, otra cosa importante: Parkman es un bocazas! Se lo dijo a Mohinder! Todo! Hasta le dijo algo que creíamos que no sabía, lo del beso y la no-explosión...eso también lo oyó cuando pensé en Peter en su piso! Lo único bueno que sacamos es que Mohinder halló una explicación científica de todo eso. Se ve que su padre hizo, en su tiempo, estudios sobre hermanos con poderes. Si uno de ellos presentaba un poder "peligroso" o "dañino" para él o para los demás, el otro hermano desarrollaba un inhibidor natural para esos poderes. Normalmente ocurría cuando esos poderes comenzaban a desarrollarse, cuando uno de los hermanos comenzaba a dar signos de ese posible poder peligroso el otro desarrollaba instintivamente una "cura temporal". Era muy extraño ya que se habían dado muy pocos casos. Nos dijo que, si no nos importaba le gustaría poder investigarlo para sacar alguna teoría científica o poder obtener pruebas para afianzar la teoría de su padre. Naturalmente aceptamos.

Ahora estoy delante de mi escritorio añadiendo estas últimas palabras a esta historia. Peter se acerca, pone la cabeza sobre mi hombro y besa mi cuello. Comienza a acariciar mi pecho con su mano, que se ha colado bajo mi camisa. Le beso y sonríe. "Mi único vicio eres tú, Peter".

**FIN**

**Gracias por haber aguantado hasta el final. Besos!**


End file.
